


Tales Of A Tavern Wench

by Imoshen



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (don't worry Joe loves it), AU, Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Plugs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Joe, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Consent is Sexy, D/s, Dancing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kneeling, Lace Panties, M/M, Massages, Mentions of public sex, Name Calling, Nipple Piercing, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Service Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Spanking, Sub Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, TW: Blood Drinking, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky, handjobs, jacobs ladder, mentions of bondage, pain play, power bottom Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, prince Albert piercing, public consensual groping, slight pain play, the sexy kind of biting, vampire Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: These are the smutty tales inspired by or shared on the All and More 18+ discord server, cleaned up and posted here for easier reading.Tags will update with each new chapter.Chapter Ten: Joe feels like wearing something a little special.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 142
Kudos: 250





	1. Vampire Nicky

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to [FereldenTurnip](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip/pseuds/FereldenTurnip) and [beans_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast) who paved the way and shared their Tavern Tales first!  
> Cheers to the patrons and fellow drink-slingers, thank you all for the fun environment in which we can shamelessly throw smut at each other!

Nicky’s mouth is hot and wet against Joe’s throat. Joe tilts his head back, gives his husband more room and shivers at the low growl vibrating through Nicky.

“Please, ya amar.” His voice is low and needy already. Just the knowledge of what is about to happen between them has him hard in his pants, pressing his need against Nicky’s strong thigh where it’s pressing between Joe’s legs. Nicky’s tongue flicks out, licks a wet stripe up Joe’s throat. His breath is cool against the wet skin, and goosebumps rise all over Joe’s body.

“So eager,” Nicky whispers against his skin. “You’d beg me for this, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Joe gasps out, rocking up into Nicky’s weight shamelessly. “You know I would, Nico, fuck!”

Nicky laughs, and then his sharp teeth nip at Joe’s skin, just barely enough to break the skin. Nicky’s tongue laps up the bit of blood that wells up before the wound heals, and the low moan he makes at the taste has Joe’s cock twitch in his pants.

Nicky’s hands slide down from where he’d pinned Joe’s wrists to the bed, slide to the buttons of Joe’s shirt. Nicky’s wicked, wicked mouth trails down over Joe’s collar bones (a single sharp nip to the skin there has him moan and buck up again, and Nicky laughs as he easily pins Joe down again) and then Nicky is undoing his shirt button for button, kissing and licking at the skin he reveals. He pauses once the shirt gapes open far enough to reveal a nipple. The nubs are already hard with need, and Nicky taps one slender finger against the hard flesh as he smirks up at Joe. “Should I make you scream, amore mio?”

Joe squirms, keeping his hands where Nicky put them. “Nico…”

The finger strokes up, then down. A sharp nail drags over sensitive skin. Joe whimpers, arches into the touch. Nicky lowers his head, licks over the pebbled flesh once… and then bites down. He does it with his blunter, human teeth but the sharp pain jolts down to Joe’s cock and into his brain anyway.

Nicky releases the nipple and laves it with his tongue, then nips his way down Joe’s belly. The shirt is tugged free of his jeans, and Nicky’s teeth nip at the quivering flesh of Joe’s belly as he opens belt and buttons. Jeans and boxers are pulled down in one go, Nicky sitting up to work them off Joe’s legs entirely. Joe opens eyes he doesn’t remember closing to look up at his husband, and his breath catches in his lungs.

Nicky’s eyes are always beautiful, oceanesque and mysterious, Joe has spent years perfecting colors to paint them perfectly. Right now, those eyes are bright and beautiful, luminous with hunger and want. Joe knows he’d be able to see their glow in the dark, and just the memory has him whimper. Nicky’s smirk widens. There’s just a hint of his sharp, long fangs between those plush lips, pressing against his lower lip. Joe swallows, spreads his legs wider. He knows better than to move his hands, but Nicky said nothing about his legs.

“Please,” he whispers. “Nico please, want your teeth, your bite. Claim me baby, drink me down.”

Nicky’s hands stroke up his shins, tighten just above his knee. “Not quite begging yet,” he teases. “Are you sure you want it Yusuf?”

“Yes!” He wants it badly enough his cock is leaking where it’s lying against his belly, drooling pre-come onto his skin. Joe squirms in place, only to still at the warning press of Nicky’s hands on his thighs. “Please, Nicolò, please let me feel your teeth, please drink from me my love, please!”

Nicky’s breathing harder now, and Joe can see the outline of his hard dick through his underwear. It sends another jolt of lust through him, the knowledge that even after all those centuries, he can still do that to his husband. “Please,” he whispers, head rolling back to lay his throat bare. An offering Nicky rarely takes – they both prefer another spot.

“You’re asking so nicely, cuore mio.” Nicky’s voice is low, rough, _hungry_. Joe can feel him shift, jerks in Nicky’s grip at the first touch of wet lips against his thigh. Nicky chuckles, nips the skin in silent reprimand, and Joe whines.

Soft, sucking kisses trail up the inside of his thigh, bypass his groin and go down the other side. Nicky’s tongue flicks out to taste him now and then, wet little touches that make his breath hitch every time. Nicky kisses his way back up again – and then there’s the sharp pain of his fangs, sliding through skin and into his flesh. Immediately after is a wave of sheer pleasure, so potent Joe sobs and tries to writhe, but Nicky’s hold has turned unbreakable and keeps him pinned with ease. (They’ve done this often enough Nicky knows he has to pin Joe down or he will squirm and writhe and risk injury from Nicky’s sharp fangs.)

Nicky swallows a mouthful of blood, and his fangs pierce already-healed skin once more. Joe sobs, cock twitching. Nicky’s tongue prods at the wounds, encourages more blood to flow out. He swallows, shifts a little, and his fangs bite down again, just a little further up than the first two bites.

Sharp pain, sheer pleasure… blinding ecstasy. Joe screams as he comes, and the world turns black for a second.

He blinks his eyes open again cradled in Nicky’s arms, held warm and secure. Beautiful, loving eyes regard him with fond amusement.

“Back with me, my love?”

Joe makes a low, sated noise in his throat and nuzzles into Nicky. His husband laughs and kisses his cheek. “Rest,” he whispers. “I’ve got you.”

Joe closes his eyes, wraps heavy arms around Nicky’s warm body and holds him close. “Give me five minutes,” he slurs, “and then I want your cock in my mouth.”

Nicky shivers and his hips twitch. “Whatever you want, my love.”


	2. Joe draped in jewelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentle Dom Nicky pierces Joe's nipples and drapes him in jewelry in preparation for a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: the piercings. I noticed both Joe and Nicky had IV needles in their arms during the lab scenes and thus my shiny new headcanon is that piercings and needles aren't pushed out if they're not actively harmful to them where they are (the way a bullet to the head would be). There, one hand-wavy explanation for why this works.

Joe is always beautiful to Nicky, no matter what he is wearing. Nicky doesn’t care if he’s wearing a full tuxedo or blood-splattered tac gear, Joe is and always will be the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on.

That doesn’t mean his second-favorite look for Joe hasn’t always been _wearing Nicky’s collar and draped in all the pretty things Nicky bought him_. (The favorite look is _wearing Nicky’s collar, thoroughly sated and lazy with it)._ Those pretty things started out as simple rings and necklaces and bracelets, and Nicky knows Joe still has some of those early presents safely stashed away somewhere. These days, Nicky has the funds to buy the pretty things that catch his eye and make his breath hitch when he imagines Yusuf wearing them. 

Still, they both have their favorites. Tonight is a night for Joe’s favorites in terms of what kind of pretty thing he’s wearing, and Nicky’s in terms of everything else. It means Joe’s collar is black leather with a sturdy D-ring in front and a pretty heart-shaped padlock in the back because he loves how it feels against his skin. It's adorned with moonstones dangling from thin silver chains, soft with use and the one Joe will always choose for a night out if he’s allowed. Nicky smiled and decided to match the rest of Joe’s outfit to the collar.

Joe’s breath hitches just a little as Nicky strokes gentle hands up and down his chest, just so bypassing his nipples. They both know what’s coming, the silver and moonstone glittering on the counter next to them, but Nicky enjoys the anticipation. He knows Joe loves it, loves being coaxed into relaxing for Nicky, and it’s not exactly a chore to stroke Joe’s warm skin and kiss him until he’s putty in Nicky’s hands.

When Joe has sufficiently melted and is all but purring, Nicky picks up the cold metal and glances at his beloved. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Joe answers immediately, not even tensing beneath Nicky’s hand. “Please, Nico.”

Nicky smiles at the eager reply, but he’s eager himself. They haven’t tried this before, after all, and after all this time it’s exciting to play with something new. Nicky hasn’t done this in a while, but he hasn’t forgotten anything: Joe hisses at the cold metal of the clamp, then moans when Nicky pierces the sharp needle through his nipple. The silver barbell of the jewelry follows immediately after, and they both watch with bated breath as the flesh heals – Nicky carefully twists the bar a little, and Joe’s breath hitches, and then the wound has healed around the jewelry. Nicky lets go, and the silvery chains and faceted gems slide down Joe’s chest, gleaming against his skin. “Beautiful,” Nicky whispers, touching a careful finger to the newly-adorned nub of flesh. “Did that feel good, amore mio?”

“Yes,” Joe whispers, still looking down at his new jewelry. “The other one, Nico? Please, sir?”

Fuck, Joe’s playing dirty. Nicky’s cock twitches in his pants the way it always does when Joe uses those specific two words. Nicky taps the pierced nipple. “Behave.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” is Joe’s cheeky answer. Nicky snorts and reaches for the needle again. 

“Careful, or I might decide you don’t get to come tonight after all,” he warns. Joe gulps and nods, gaze on the needle in Nicky’s hand. 

“I’ll be good,” he promises softly, and Nicky chuckles and clamps Joe’s other nipple. Joe moans again when the needle pierces his flesh. His body heals around the second barbell as well, and Nicky spends a few delightful moments playing with the jewelry now dangling from Joe’s nipples. His husband moans and shivers beautifully for him, and Nicky doesn’t stop until Joe’s hips are rocking into him, his cock hard and hot against Nicky’s hip. Joe whines when he steps back, but stays in place and lets Nicky look him over: lips red and plush from being bitten, eyes wide and dark from arousal, black leather snug around his throat and gleaming silver and moonstone against his skin, cock hard and a little wet at the tip. He’s beautiful and looks half-wrecked already.

“Let’s finish dressing you,” Nicky decides, reaching for the next item. Joe groans when he sees it, and Nicky chuckles and taps his hip. “Turn around,” he orders gently. “You can watch me in the mirror.”

Joe turns immediately and bends over the counter without further prompting. He shivers when his nipples come into contact with the cool marble, eyes widening. Nicky strokes a hand down his back and reaches for the lube. Joe’s body opens up easily for him but he’s thorough anyway – he loves the feel of Joe around his fingers, warm and wet and pliant, loves the way Joe shivers and moans for him – before he slides the thick silver plug into his hole. The gemstone set into the bottom sparkles in the bright bathroom lights, framed by Joe’s ass. Nicky licks his lips and cups his own erection through his pants, strokes Joe’s ass with his free hand. “I’m almost of a mind to stay home after all,” he murmurs. “Keep you bend over for me and just watch you clench around this pretty thing.”

Joe moans and meets Nicky’s gaze in the mirror when he looks up. “You can do that anyway,” he offers, his voice hoarse. “Just have to pull my pants down.”

“Tempting,” Nicky agrees. He slaps one cheek lightly, watches Joe’s eyes blow wide and his lips go round around his “Oh!” of pleasure. “You want to be seen tonight, hmm? Want all eyes on you, knowing nobody but me is allowed to touch you?”

“Yesss,” Joe agrees on a hiss. Nicky can see his cock twitch between his legs and grins. He steps close enough to feel the heat of Joe’s skin against his thighs through his slacks, then urges him up with gentle hands, guides him into leaning against Nicky’s chest. His hand drifts down to Joe’s cock, lightly closes around it. Joe trembles with the need to push into his hand, but he holds still. Nicky gives him a slow stroke as a reward. 

“Pick up the ring,” he orders quietly, “and put it on for me, cuore mio.”

Joe’s hands shake a little as he reaches for the cock ring, but he puts it on with the ease of long practice, drapes the chains over his hard cock when Nicky takes his hand away. Nicky kisses his throat and murmurs gentle praise into his ear until his breath has calmed down again. Joe’s jewelry is completed by a thin chain that clips onto the nipple piercings and through a small loop at the top of the cock ring, and Nicky tugs on it a few times until Joe moans. Then he picks up the leather bracelets with their D-rings that match the collar and function as cuffs, too. Joe holds out his wrists for them eagerly, shivering when Nicky buckles them into place. 

The clothes he picked for Joe are already waiting on their bed, a pair of thin lace panties in icy blue and the leather pants that look as if they’ve been painted on and lace up the sides, offering tempting glimpses of Joe’s skin – and the panties, which Nicky knew very well when he picked them out. He helps Joe step into them and makes sure the laces don’t bite into his skin in a painful way – not that Joe would necessarily mind, but Nicky would. His beloved enjoys a little pain with his pleasure, but that will only ever be at Nicky’s hands and not due to neglect in any way, shape, or form. 

The ice blue, see-through shirt Nicky slips onto Joe’s shoulders and buttons with just two buttons is almost an afterthought, but it offers teasing glimpses of nipple jewelry and chain, and frames Joe’s collar beautifully. Nicky has to kiss him again, long and slow and deep, before he can even think about guiding Joe into a sitting position on their bed – Joe moans at the pressure on the plug in his ass – and put on the heavy biker boots that lace up to Joe’s calves, the ones with the sturdy D-rings at the back. If Nicky wants to tie Joe up anywhere in the club they’ve agreed on for tonight, he won’t even have to undress him. 

“Beautiful,” Nicky murmurs, looking up at Joe from where he’s kneeling between his feet. Joe’s eyes are blown wide and just a little unfocused, he’s drifting already and Nicky smiles and pushes up to kiss him again, frame his face with both hands. “You honor me with your trust, my love.”

Joe smiles at him, wide and soft, and nuzzles into Nicky’s hands. “Yours,” he agrees in a low rumble, and if Nicky weren’t already head over heels for this man, he’d fall all over again. He’s been falling for 900 years, and he doesn’t regret a single day.

The leash clips into the collar with a solid _click_ , and Nicky takes the moment to clip Joe’s wrist cuffs together in front, too, after he’s dressed Joe in his warm coat. His beloved _could_ free himself within a moment if necessary, reach for one of the blades Nicky is never without, but they’re safe enough here and Joe relaxes further with it. Nicky wraps the leash around his hand and leads him out of their apartment and onto the street. They’ll dance, and he’ll play a little with his beloved, and if the mood is right, he might do as Joe so obviously hopes and make a show of them. 


	3. Joe & Nicky at the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags for this chapter: public consensual groping, dirty talk, dancing, lace panties, nipple piercings, slight pain play, public blow jobs, deepthroating, kneeling, public hand jobs, bondage, sob Joe, dom Nicky, anal plugs, cock rings.   
> Joe and Nicky have fun at the club.

The club is packed tonight, but Nicky can still see and feel several pairs of eyes on them as soon as they step into the main room. He smirks, knowing full well how they look – him, dressed in his black slacks and deep red button down, dress shoes and dark red lip gloss and black eyeliner… and Joe on his leash, glittering and pretty and a contrast of delicate jewelry and black leather, soft fabric and heavy boots.

He loves fucking with people’s expectations.

There’s an empty table not too far from the main dance floor. Nicky settles into the wide chair and guides Joe down between his thighs, tugs him back to rest against Nicky’s chest. His hand splays over Joe’s belly possessively, leash still wrapped around his palm. The message is clear: look, but don’t touch. He’s _mine_.

They stay at their table for a while, long enough for Nicky to order and drink a non-alcoholic cocktail and feed most of a glass of water to Joe, who doesn’t enjoy the taste of the cocktails. They stay until Joe sighs and relaxes into Nicky’s hold, eyes drifting closed as his head sinks back onto Nicky’s shoulder.

“There we go,” Nicky purrs into his ear, stroking his hand up Joe’s chest. He flicks the buttons of his shirt open with a practiced move, sliding it aside to reveal the new piercings. Joe moans when he touches one, plays with the barbell. “You’re so pretty tonight, amore mio.”

The music is loud, the bass is heavy, but Joe’s soft sigh is so close to Nicky’s ear he can feel it against his skin. His back arches just a little, pushing subtly up into the caress, and Nicky laughs and tugs on the piercing gently. “Behave,” he whispers into Joe’s ear. “You’ll get what you need soon enough, my pretty plaything.”

Before, Joe would have blushed and hidden his face against Nicky’s throat at being called his pretty plaything, now he purrs and relaxes further, all but preening in Nicky’s hold. It always takes him a little while to regain his self-confidence once they’re actually _in_ the club, and Nicky is happy to give him that time, but once Joe is _there_ with him… well. Nicky strokes his free hand down between Joe’s legs and cups his erection through leather and lace. He can almost feel the chains attached to Joe’s cock ring, knows from experience how they feel pressing into that thin, sensitive skin. Joe moans, his hands fluttering a little where they rest on Nicky’s thighs, but he doesn’t move otherwise, lets Nicky fondle and grope him as he wishes. Nicky presses a kiss to his throat, massages him slow and sensuous for a moment before taking his hand away. “Come dance with me,” he murmurs into Joe’s ear, watches the shudder go through his husband.

Joe knows full well what _dancing_ means when they’re like this.

Nicky leads him onto the dance floor with Joe’s leash dangling from his hand and his fingers hooked in the carabiner keeping his wrist cuffs connected, holds him still with a hand in his hair for a deep, hungry kiss before he turns Joe around and presses up against his back. His shoes give him just enough height to be able to hook his chin over Joe’s shoulder, which means he can whisper “I love how you feel like this,” into Joe’s ear, settling one hand on Joe’s hip to keep him close. His other hand clicks open the carabiner and frees Joe’s hands, slipping it into his pocket for now. “Let’s have a little fun, hmmm?”

He can feel the rumble of Joe’s low laugh, feel Joe’s muscles shift against where he’s holding him close, and then they’re dancing – or more accurately, grinding into each other to the rhythm of the music, all but staying in one spot as they move. It’s hot and sweaty and getting Nicky’s blood up sure as anything, and the admiring glances are an added bonus. He keeps teasing his husband, stroking his hand up to tweak and play with his new piercings, with the chains leading down into his pants. Every now and then he dips down to cup Joe through his pants and stroke and rub and tease, and the music is loud enough he can’t quite hear Joe’s moans like this, but he can feel them where Joe’s back is pressed against his chest.

“I should’ve put a vibrating plug into you,” he murmurs into Joe’s ear after a while (he has no idea how long, time has lost all meaning), “one of those with a remote control. You’d be writhing so prettily for me, wouldn’t you?”

Joe curses loud enough Nicky hears it over the music, rough and needy. “Yes,” he gasps out, close to Nicky’s ear. “Yes, please sir, fuck…”

“Well,” Nicky murmurs, and then he’s slinking around Joe, pressing into his front. “Let’s see if we can’t make you writhe a little anyways.”

One of his hands digs into the back of Joe’s pants, grabs a handful of lace-covered cheek and drags Joe close and onto the thigh he pushes between his legs, right up against his hard cock. It has to hurt with the chains wrapped around it, but Joe moans and clings to Nicky’s shoulders and rocks against him eagerly. Nicky makes use of his thick curls again and pulls Joe’s head back just a little with a firm grip, watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, as his mouth drops open.

Joe, needy and wanton and willingly on display for all to see, is breathtaking.

Nicky could keep doing this, keep teasing Joe to the rhythm of the music, for hours… but despite their abilities, they’re still human. Eventually, he knows they need a break. Joe is drenched in sweat, his curls clinging to his neck and forehead, and Nicky knows he’s not better off. This time, when he picks a table and sits, Joe sinks to his knees between Nicky’s feet on the provided cushion without any prompting. His head comes to rest on Nicky’s thigh, eyes closed even as he’s still breathing hard. Nicky’s fingers sink into damp hair, guides Joe into leaning against his leg more fully. He lets Joe catch his breath, comforts and calms him with gentle touches and eventually coaxes him into drinking more water – Joe’s lips wrapped around the straw make his cock twitch, and his husband isn't so far gone that he doesn’t grin up and Nicky, knowing and teasing. Nicky grins back and taps his cheek. “If you’re good and drink the whole bottle, we’ll see about getting you something to suck on,” he promises. Joe moans a little and closes his eyes, obediently drinking more water. When the bottle is empty and set aside, and their breath has calmed and sweat has dried a little, Joe’s eyes open once more. Nicky’s caressing fingers in his hair slow at the lazy grin he receives, and then Joe shifts and lets his hands slide behind his back and nudges at the bulge of Nicky’s dick in his pants with his nose. “May I, sir?” he asks, and fuck if that doesn’t go straight to Nicky’s head. (Not the one on his shoulders, for the record.)

Nicky fishes the carabiner from his pocket and holds it up. “Do we need this, my pretty plaything?”

“No, sir.” Joe licks his lips, clasps his hands behind his back. “Please, may I suck your cock now?”

Nicky spreads his legs wide and leans back, one hand cradling his glass (Joe’s leash still wrapped around his palm, for extra effect as well as for comfort) and the other still tangled in Joe’s curls. The show is just as much for Joe as it is for the audience of interested club-goers. “Go ahead,” he invites. Joe’s eyes gleam, and then he’s sitting up straighter and using his teeth to open the button and zipper of Nicky’s pants. He’s not wearing anything beneath, so Joe just has to drag the fabric open far enough for Nicky’s cock to spring free. He doesn’t make a show of it, sucks Nicky down greedily with the ease of their long shared history, and Nicky may be the only one who hears the wet noises he makes, but his enthusiasm is visible and fucking sexy. Nicky’s cock twitches where it’s being kept nice and warm in Joe’s mouth, skilled lips and tongue and throat working him closer to insanity one suck at a time. His lips will be red and shiny to rival Nicky’s, Nicky thinks and groans, tugging on Joe’s curls. His husband moans around him and sinks down deeper, lets Nicky slip into his throat, and Nicky strings together curses in several languages as his toes curl. Joe pulls off just a little, sucks in open-mouthed little breaths with his tongue still rubbing against Nicky’s dick. Then those sinful lips close around him again and Joe sinks down, all the way until his nose is buried against Nicky’s belly, and _moans_ , and it’s too much. Nicky spills into his mouth with a bitten-off yell, and Joe swallows it all, drinks him down as greedily as he drank the water, licks him clean with soft little laps of that skilled tongue.

Nicky sets the glass down, hauls Joe into his lap, and kisses him.

Joe makes a surprised little noise before he melts into Nicky, lets him lick his own taste out of Joe’s mouth with soft little moans. “Thank you, my pretty darling,” Nicky whispers against his lips. He strokes Joe’s messed-up curls away from his face and wipes the traces of his lip gloss off Joe’s lower lip with his thumb, and his dick gives a twitch when Joe lets his mouth fall open and licks at his thumb. “Fuck, Yusuf.”

Joe purrs and blinks at him, clearly proud of himself. Nicky pets him and waits for his heart to calm down a little, because his knees would refuse to carry him right now. “You earned yourself a reward with that show, my pretty plaything,” he whispers, watches Joe’s eyes blow dark with need. “What shall I do to you, hmmm?”

Joe swallows and licks his lips, fingers twitching where they’d fallen to Nicky’s shoulders. Nicky strokes his hands up and down his back, slaps Joe’s ass and watches his eyes go wide – the slap was light, and through the leather Joe can’t have felt much of it, but it’s enough to remind them both of previous escapades. “You wanted to be seen… I think we’ll go with that.”

Joe shivers in his arms but gives no sign he isn't on board with that, so Nicky kisses him again, gropes him a little because he can and because it’s Joe, and then picks up the leash from where it fell onto his chest when he hauled Joe up. “Down, amore mio.”

Joe climbs off his lap and sinks to his knees again, beautiful and obedient. Nicky rights his clothes – hissing as he handles his oversensitive dick – and takes a moment to reapply his lip gloss. Most of that ended up smeared between their mouths as he kissed Joe, and he knows his beloved gets off on the situation as much as he does on how Nicky _looks_ for these little escapades.

A little further away from the dance floor but still within perfect view of the tables, the club offers a well-stocked play area. Nicky didn’t bring any implements except for those Joe is wearing, but he doesn’t need anything else. He can take Joe apart with nothing but his hands and his words, has done so on numerous occasions. The set of spreader bars – one dangling from the ceiling on a set of sturdy chains, one embedded into the floor – is free, and that’s where Nicky leads his husband. Joe whimpers as soon as he realizes where they’re headed, and Nicky throws a smirk over his shoulder. “They’re all going to see how prettily you fall apart for me,” he promises. “And you’ll fall apart for me, won’t you, pretty one?”

“Yes sir,” Joe agrees, voice rough from how deep he took Nicky’s cock and his own need. Nicky can see the outline of his hard dick through his leather pants, and another wicked idea crosses his mind. His smirk widens, and Joe must catch the edge of it because he whimpers again behind Nicky.

The D-rings on Joe’s wrist cuffs clip to the spreader bar above his head, and Nicky raises it just far enough Joe won’t have to strain to stand. He shows him how to twist his wrist to get free via the quick-release, which Joe knows but always bears repeating, then kneels to snap the D-rings on Joe’s heavy boots to the rings in the floor. The end result is Joe, spread-eagled as if Nicky strapped him to a St. Andrew’s cross, but with less furniture in the way. It leaves him open and vulnerable and _visible_ , and Nicky can tell just from how Joe’s breath has picked up and his eyes have gone heavy-lidded that his husband _loves_ it.

The leash is taken off Joe’s collar, and Nicky threads it through the belt loops of his pants for the moment. “Don’t need that right now,” he murmurs to Joe, running his fingertips up and down his belly. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Joe swallows visibly, his breath hitching a little as Nicky’s fingers rub around the barbells in his nipples. His head falls back as if pulled when Nicky walks around and plasters himself to Joe’s back, mouth open and needy. “I’m so glad we tried this tonight,” Nicky murmurs into his ear, still playing with the new addition to his husband’s body. “I think you’re even more sensitive than when we played with the clamps, my love.”

He pinches a nipple and tugs on the piercing, and the moan Joe makes in answer is high and needy, his whole body twitching in Nicky’s arms. Nicky releases the abused nub and trails his fingers down the chain to where it disappears in Joe’s pants. “Let’s put you on display,” he whispers, and Joe shivers. His breathing picks up speed again as Nicky opens the buttons, popping them one by one with little pauses in between to tease his beloved a little. Joe whimpers when the pressure on his dick lessens, then jolts when Nicky’s fingers slip beneath the lace panties to rub at the shaved skin just above where the cock ring is sitting. “You did say I should just pull your pants down,” he muses, smiling as Joe moans and his hips twitch. “Should I let them see you in your pretty panties first, my darling? Or lay you bare for their gazes? You’re so beautiful half-dressed and desperate for my touch.”

His touch ghosts over Joe’s cock through the panties, a hint of what Joe really wants. Joe whines and tries to rock his hips into the touch, but Nicky knows that move (does it himself when their positions are reversed) and pulls his hand away before Joe can rut into it. Joe whimpers.

“None of that, pretty thing,” Nicky admonishes gently. “You’re my good little plaything, aren’t you? You’ll hold nice and still and let me play with you.”

“Yes,” Joe whimpers, “please Nicky, need your touch, need it so bad!”

Nicky trails soft sucking kisses along Joe’s throat, leaving smears of his lip gloss behind he then licks off. His fingers trail over the bulge of Joe’s cock again, rubbing lace and tracing chains. “I did say you’d earned a reward,” he muses, and Joe actually sobs when he pulls his fingers away. The leather pants are tight enough he can’t just push them down but has to peel them off Joe’s hips, but that also means they stay just below his ass when Nicky lets go, putting the pretty ice blue lace on display. Nicky strokes his fingers along the lace’s edge, then tugs those down too, far enough to reveal Joe’s flushed, leaking cock. He glances up for a second to gauge if they’re being watched, and smirks at the openly hungry and the stealthier stares he sees. “They’re all watching you,” he purrs into Joe’s ear, playing with the chains draped so prettily over his cock. “You’re so pretty already… but think how much prettier you’d be if we had put a pretty new ring here, too.”

His fingers rub at the sensitive underside of Joe’s dick, and he can _feel_ Joe’s breath hitch, the full-body shudder that works its way through him. “I bet it’d hurt deliciously, baby.”

Joe moans, body jerking as if Nicky had really pushed a needle into his cock. Nicky smirks and nips his throat. “We’ll think about it,” he promises Joe, fingers sliding back to the ring. He finds the catch for the chains and releases it, pulling them off slowly. “For now, you’ve earned your reward… so come take it.”

He closes his fingers around Joe’s cock again, firm and tight without the chains in the way, and slips his other hand between Joe’s cheeks to nudge at the plug nestled there. Joe groans, deep and desperate, and starts rocking his hips now that he’s allowed. Nicky watches his cock glide through his fist, keeping firm pressure on the plug. He knows Joe can come despite the cock ring, knows his husband loves the extra challenge, and with how he’s moving the chain tugs beautifully on his nipple piercings.

“Open your pretty eyes baby,” he purrs into Joe’s ear. “You wanted to be on display for them, pretty and desperate… and now everyone can see just how desperate you are for me, for what I can give you.”

The hand not wrapped around Joe’s cock delivers a sharp slap to one plump, lace-covered cheek. Joe yells, the sounds ringing out through the music. His cock jumps in Nicky’s fist, leaking more fluid over his fingers. “They all know you like it when it hurts a little,” Nicky whispers, “and I bet they all saw what a needy little slut you were for my cock earlier. I could pull that pretty plug out and fuck you right here, right now, I know you’re so wet and open and waiting for me.”

Joe sobs his need, his cheeks flushed bright and lids fluttering, but he doesn’t let them fall shut, keeps them open as Nicky told him to. “Please, sir,” he manages. “Please…”

“I know, pretty thing.” Nicky delivers another stinging slap to the other cheek. “You’re close, aren’t you? Just a little bit more and you’ll fall apart for me.”

Joe nods, gasping for breath, for words. Nicky reaches up and snags the chain connecting the cock ring to Joe’s piercings, tugs on it once, sharply. “Come for me.”

Joe screams, his body jerking in Nicky’s arms. His release drenches Nicky’s fingers, hot and sticky. It gets smeared against his belly when Nicky wraps his arm around him to hold him up, knowing Joe’s legs won’t be up for the job for a while. He reaches up with one hand to release the carabiners keeping Joe tethered to the spreader bar, then sinks down with him to the floor and gathers Joe into his lap, holding him close. Joe’s shivering in his arms, smiling and obviously still riding his high, and Nicky whispers to him in the language they’ve spoken for more than 900 years, tells him how much he loves him, how beautiful he is, how well he did.

When Joe is ready, he’ll take him home and pamper him the way he deserves, but for now Joe is safe and warm in his arms.


	4. Marrakesh 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags for this chapter: piercings, Prince Albert piercing, Jacob's ladder piercing, service top Joe, power bottom Nicky, rough sex, orgasm denial, come eating.  
> Joe and Nicky, and another little explanation for That Limp in the hotel in Marrakesh ^^

_Marrakesh, 2019_

“You forgot something, cuore mio.”

Joe pauses with his hand still on the little jewelry box and peers at Nicky over his shoulder. “I did?” he asks, already half-distracted by the sight of his husband loose-limbed and sated, hair still a mess around his head. What is missing from what has become a familiar sight over the past year is the gleam of silver on Nicky’s chest, the piercings already removed and stored safely in the little box.

“Mhmmm.” Nicky prowls closer, wraps himself around Joe’s back. He’s so warm, and Joe sighs and leans into his broad chest. Nicky’s arms wrap around him as Nicky nuzzles his throat. Long fingers play with the hem of his shirt, then the waistband of Joe’s briefs. Nicky proves how fucking _fast_ he is when his hand is inside Joe’s underwear within a heartbeat, fingers tapping against the five silver rings on the underside of his dick. “You forgot those, my love.”

Joe’s breath catches in his throat at the rough purr, at the fingers now rubbing and caressing the sensitive places where rings pierce skin. His skin tingles immediately, blood rushing south to fill his dick. “Nico,” he breathes. “Nico, we don’t have time…”

“You should’ve thought of that before you teased me with that showing through your pants,” Nicky tells him, finger tapping against the Prince Albert at the tip of his dick in time with his words. Joe shudders. “Made me remember how fucking good they feel inside me, and now I’m all hard and horny for you again. Do something about that, sir.”

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck_ , Joe is so fucked.

“How do you want it, baby?” he asks, because to tell Nicky no now would be a monumentally stupid idea. Joe wants to actually get laid again this year.

Nicky’s hum is considering, as if he hasn’t already decided exactly where and how he wants Joe to fuck him. His fingers stroke up and down Joe’s dick, play with his piercings as he grows hard in Nicky’s talented hand. A small, satisfied purr tells Joe he’s doing good enough Nicky _might_ let him come.

“Right here,” Nicky finally decides. “Bend me over this counter and fuck me good, sir.”

Joe swallows, dick jumping in Nicky’s hand. “Yes baby,” he rasps, and fuck it, they really don’t have enough time for him to do this right, because if Nicky wants to get fucked good he means _hard_ , and Joe knows it’s been too long for him to be open and wet enough for that… but Nicky clearly doesn’t give a fuck, already stepping back – Joe’s back feels cold instantly – and bending over the counter, leaning onto his forearms to give Joe an impatient look.

Joe sheds his briefs and slathers lube over his dick – thank whoever looks out for fools and immortals he didn’t put it away yet, because Nicky _would_ make him pay for the further delay – and opens Nicky’s pants, pulls them down along with his underwear. Nicky’s shirt teases at hiding his plump ass, and it’s almost sexier than if he were naked. Joe allows himself a few seconds of fondling Nicky’s beautiful rump, then he smears the remaining lube on his fingers against Nicky’s hole and pushes in.

Nicky’s groan is pain and pleasure both, and Joe knows better than to pause, ask if his lover his okay. Nicky would stop him if this wasn’t exactly what he wanted right now. It’s fucking hot when Nicky gets like this, and the tight hot clench of his body around Joe is maddening.

He’s barely sheathed all the way when Nicky growls and clenches around him. “Move!”

Joe grits his teeth and does as ordered, grabbing Nicky’s hip and wrapping an arm around his torso for better leverage. Nicky moans on the first hard thrust in, spreads his legs wider and angles his butt up higher, and then they’re off. Joe fucks him just the way he knows Nicky wants, hard and fast and steady, clings to him as he does it and listens to Nicky’s low, rough moans, the gasps of “Yusuf” and “Yes” and “harder, sir, please!” and does his best to cling to his control.

He has no idea how long it takes, loses himself in Nicky’s heat and scent and voice, the greedy hole clutching at his cock and the rough little pleas egging him on. He notices when Nicky’s body tightens beneath him, when Nicky arches his back and starts cursing in a mix of languages, interspersed with “Yes, fuck yes, harder, come on sir please, right there oh fuck right _there_.”

Nicky’s voice breaks on a moan, body writhing beneath Joe and his hole fluttering around him as he comes, beautiful and sexy and lost in pleasure. Joe fucks him through it, grits his teeth against the white-hot need in his belly, and _hopes…_

Nicky groans, going lax. “Stop.”

Joe sobs out a breath, but he stops, stock-still with his cock buried deep in Nicky’s still-twitching hole. His forehead comes to rest on Nicky’s back, between his strong shoulders. “Please, baby,” he whispers, so close he can all but taste it. “Please.”

A rough chuckle. “We don’t have time to clean up,” Nicky tells him, shifting. “Let me up.”

Joe whimpers, but he pulls out. Nicky groans again when he slips free, low and satisfied. He straightens and turns, leans against the counter all nonchalant and smiling, visibly wrecked and sated. His right hand is covered in his own release, and as Joe watches, his tongue flicks out and laps up the first pearly drops.

“Take them out now,” Nicky murmurs, agile tongue flicking between his fingers. Joe grits his teeth and swallows, because he knows he won’t get a cold shower to help him. All he can do is be as careful as possible with his touch and hope it won’t be too much, because if he comes without Nicky’s permission… well, he probably won’t enjoy sitting down tomorrow. Unless they do leave on a mission, in which case Nicky will find some other way to make him regret it. Yeah, no, Joe _really_ wants to get laid again this year.

By the time he’s calmed down enough to actually be able to handle his dick and start taking out the piercings, Nicky’s hand is clean and he’s fully dressed. There’s a slight limp in his step, but he’s even more loose-limbed than before. Entirely sated. Joe’s traitorous dick twitches.

(Andy says _You look okay_ , and it’s a twofold tease: she’s teasing him about the beard and the hair and his relaxed holiday-look, but she’s also telling him she noticed he’s a little too tense in contrast to Nicky’s loose-limbed satiation. He sprawls extra-wide in his seat and takes his satisfaction in the slight limp Nicky still has. It won’t last long of course, but right now it’s a reminder of how well he fucked his beloved.)


	5. Massages and gentle loving post-mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky is in pain post-mission. Joe takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags for this chapter:  
> massages, fluff and smut, anal fingering, top Joe, bottom Nicky

Nicky is in pain.

That in itself isn’t exactly out of the ordinary – the wounds they sustain hurt until they’re healed; and depending on the wound that can take a while. (He has a few memories he tries to steer clear of because even the memory will wake phantom pains.)

However, this isn't an injury, or at least it isn't one as far as their supercharged healing is concerned. Muscles that ache because he spent hours upon hours in a too cramped position, unmoving to remain undetected, won’t heal with the same speed a bruise would. In Nicky’s opinion, that is _bullshit_ , but he’s not in charge of that decision and has no idea who might be, so he can’t even complain to them.

What he can do, is curse about it. At length, and in several languages as he tries to get into bed with his whole goddamn body protesting every movement. (He kind of never wants to be old. Let them go out in a blaze of glory and be done with it, none of that aches and pains of old age crap.) He got out of his tac gear by sheer spite and the desperate need to be somewhat comfortable but getting re-dressed was a case of mission: impossible. Apparently, so is getting into bed.

“Nico? What…” Either his cussing or the jostling of the bed must’ve woken Joe. Nicky sighs and rests his forehead on the mattress, unable to twist and look at his husband. At least he is _on_ the damn bed.

“Sorry,” he manages. “Didn’t want to wake you.”

He can hear Joe yawn and feel the mattress shift. “’s okay,” Joe mumbles. He presses close and tries to nudge Nicky to turn for a kiss, and another muscle announces its displeasure. Nicky hisses in pain, and he just knows Joe freezes. He always does whenever Nicky makes a noise of pain. “Hayati?”

There’s fear in Joe’s voice, and Nicky curses again as he realizes what direction his husband’s sleep-addled brain must’ve dashed off in. It’s too dark in their bedroom to properly see that he’s uninjured. “Still fine,” he says into the mattress. “Just aching all over. Muscles.”

A sound of pure relief, then Joe’s warm mouth on Nicky’s shoulder, a brush of lips and a hint of beard so gentle, they don’t hurt a bit. “Stay still,” Joe tells him softly. “I’ll take care of you, love of my soul.”

Nicky doesn’t say that he’s not exactly in a position to flee right now (he could if he had to, it would just hurt like a bitch) because Joe doesn’t deserve his ire, and also because Joe is already climbing out of bed. He drapes the covers back over Nicky, warm from Joe’s body and smelling of him, and Nicky closes his eyes and waits.

Joe returns, and then there’s the sound of bowls being set down on the nightstand, Joe’s soft humming as he works. Sandalwood and vanilla tease his nose, and he’d melt into the bedding if he could just from the scents alone.

The bed dips as Joe climbs back in. “Where is it worst, hmm?”

“Back,” Nicky admits with a sigh. “And my left shoulder and arm.”

The blankets disappear. “I’ll be as careful as I can,” Joe promises, and Nicky hums in answer and pleasure at the drip of warm oil onto his skin.

As gentle as Joe’s touch is, it still hurts at first. Nicky tries not to tense, tries not to make a sound because he _knows_ it’ll hurt Joe, but soft whimpers escape anyway. Joe keeps murmuring at him, a soothing litany of Arabic and Ligurian, and ever so slowly it works. The ache seeps out of Nicky’s muscles bit by bit, warm oil and warm hands working in tandem until his muscles finally relax and go pliant.

Nicky’s not aware that he’s moaning in pleasure now, not pain, until Joe chuckles and pauses long enough to press a kiss between his shoulders. “I like those noises a lot better, hayati.”

Nicky would blush, but this is Joe. He smiles and rubs his cheek against the sheets. “Mmm, so do I,” he agrees. “Keep going?”

“Whatever you want,” Joe promises. His big hands stroke more oil over Nicky’s back, then slide lower until he’s working on Nicky’s ass. Nicky whimpers, wants to spread his legs, but Joe’s kneeling over his thighs and giving him no room. He tries squirming against the bed to get some friction – and when did he get so damn hard? – and not even that works.

“Patience, Nico.” Joe sounds amused and aroused. “I want you relaxed for me.”

“Joe,” Nicky pants out, “love of my life, I don’t think this will end with me _relaxed_.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” is Joe’s answer and Nicky chuckles. Then he moans, a proper moan this time because one of Joe’s hands is resting on his butt, pulling him open, and one of those long, talented fingers is rubbing back and forth over his entrance. It’s a teasing touch, made slippery by all the oil, and Nicky wants to buck up and buck Joe off his legs and tilt his hips up for better access….

The finger slides in, slow and unstoppable, and Nicky’s body doesn’t even offer resistance, just takes it in all the way. Nicky whines.

“Hush, I’ve got you.” Joe’s mouth brushes the small of his back, warm lips and slightly scratchy beard. “Just let me, Nico.”

“Yes,” Nicky gasps out. His voice has gone high and needy, he’s warm all over and Joe’s hands are all that keep him anchored to reality. His love for his husband feels so huge it should fill the room, fill the house, spill out in the street. It should be visible to anyone who happens to walk past. _Nicolò di Genova loves Yusuf al-Kaysani_. A law of nature.

Another low, deep chuckle, that finger slipping out only to push back in. “You’re babbling, amore mio.”

Nicky doesn’t care. Let Joe know how he feels, let everyone know how he feels. Let Joe’s hands reshape him, make him into something better than he was, cleanse him of all his sins.

“Oh Nico,” Joe whispers against his back. One finger becomes two, the stretch just enough to make Nicky’s cock twitch where it’s pressed between his belly and the mattress. “Nico, you are perfect already, my beautiful, fierce beloved…”

Nicky sobs, caught between pleasure and a love so deep it hurts. It’s a good kind of hurt though, and Joe’s fingers in his body stroke him higher and higher, know just where to rub, where to stroke, where to apply pressure to reduce Nicky to this. He gives himself over to Joe’s touch, enveloped by warmth and sandalwood and vanilla and _Joe_ , and he doesn’t even realize he’s going to come until his body spasms around Joe’s stroking fingers, until he’s sobbing against the sheets as he spills against his own belly.

Joe holds him, murmurs endearments against his ear, dabs excess oil off Nicky’s skin and come off his belly. Nicky, pliant and sated, allows it all and then tries to reach for Joe’s erection. Joe catches his wrist and tugs him closer. “I’m good,” he murmurs. “Just sleep, Nicolò.”

“Love you,” Nicky mumbles, wants to tell Joe how the memory of his kiss was what kept him still and immobile when his muscles started to cramp, how the memory of his touch kept him warm as night fell around him. All he manages is, “love you _so much_ ,” but Joe just chuckles and brushes their mouths together and says, “I know,” and Nicky sighs and falls asleep with his nose buried in the warm space between Joe’s neck and shoulder.

He’s not in pain anymore.


	6. Joe's butt gets turned bright red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is a Brat. It earns him a spanking at Nicky's hands... and Nicky is in a kinky mood. (Joe has zero complaints.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: brief mention of torture in the first paragraph, not against the guys.
> 
> tags for this chapter:  
> D/s, Dom Nicky, sub Joe, spanking, kneeling, pain play, anal beads, anal plugs, oral sex, anal fingering, name-calling (he loves it), coming untouched, aftercare

Interrogation is something Joe is rather in two minds about.

He has been the subject of one, more times than he cares to remember. It’s always annoying, and sometimes dangerous, less because of what they can do to him and more because of what might happen if they discovered he heals far too fast to be an ordinary human.

To be in the role of interrogator, however… well. It usually means something has gone to shit enough they have to get their information fast and dirty, which is not good. It also usually means Nicky unpacks all that delicious dominance he usually hides behind kind smiles and understated clothing, which in turn always has Joe hard and hungry and wanting to drop to his knees for him.

Fun times all around… well, except for the guy Nicky is working over, but then they usually have more than earned the privilege.

This particular piece of human refuse is involved in human trafficking, drug trafficking and probably a whole slew of other things, but those two are the ones they’re concerned with. The “shipment” they planned to free has been moved, and since neither Nile nor Copley could find out where the new exchange point is, only that the exchange is coming up within twelve hours, Andy gave Nicky the go-ahead. Joe’s been holding up the wall of the tiny room they’re in for an hour now, watching his husband work.

“…not yet understood,” Nicky is saying when Joe tunes back in. Their guest hasn’t said a word yet, but he’s starting to sweat his panic. “There is no way you will walk out of this room, and I assure you I can make Hell look kind in comparison.”

That tone of voice does things to Joe, being the same Nicky uses to command him – there is a deep vein of love in it then that is absent now, but Joe’s dick doesn’t care. His beloved is still dressed in his full tac gear, which only adds to his hunger. Nicky’s ass looks _spectacular_ in those pants.

“Kill me then,” their guest finally says, going for bravado and missing by a mile. “Won’t stop the transfer.”

“No,” Nicky purrs, and the smile on his lips is a thing of cruel beauty. “We will do that, and you will tell us where that will happen. You don’t need your fingers to be able to talk, after all.”

Slender fingers, skilled with sword and gun and Joe’s pleasure, dart out and break bone. The man tied to the table howls in pain, and Joe winces at the volume. “Might want to gag him, babe.”

Nicky’s gaze flicks to him, sharp and amused. “ _Babe_? Really?”

Joe shrugs. As far as he’s concerned, the bastard now sniffling between them doesn’t deserve to hear any of the endearments Nicky wears. “Really. Babe. Gag him if he’s not talking, he’s giving me a headache.”

Nicky’s gaze flickers to Joe’s groin, where his own tac pants are tented over his erection, but he doesn’t say anything. His lips curl into a smirk and his gaze lingers, and just before he turns his attention back to their unwilling guest, he meets Joe’s eyes again.

Joe’s knees very nearly buckle. Fuck, he’s going to pay for the Babe thing as soon as they’re done with this shitshow.

He can’t wait.

A day later and half a world away, a door hits the frame and Joe’s back hits a door. Nicky is on him in a flash, his grip hard and his kiss hungry, and Joe moans and goes pliant against the door.

“Babe, huh?” Nicky asks against his ear, voice low and deceptively soft. “Why did you think that was a good idea, Yusuf?”

Oooh fuck, he’s in for it. Joe shivers in pleasant anticipation. “Felt like the right moment,” he quips, always willing to pour oil into this particular fire. “Don’t like it? Should I try something else… Honey, perhaps?”

Nicky growls, bites at Joe’s throat. “If you keep that up, I will put you in a cage and keep you like that for a week for every ridiculous endearment you come up with,” he promises. Joe whimpers and swallows every remark he had planned. Nicky chuckles against his throat, low and dark. “Good boy.”

The only reason he hasn’t hit his knees yet is that Nicky is pressing him against the door. Joe tilts his head back to give Nicky better access, trembling in place when warm lips trail an invisible line over his skin.

“Get naked,” Nicky whispers against his other ear, hands squeezing Joe’s wrists. “Get your ass up on that bed and up in the air for me.”

He’s released and sinks to his knees as Nicky steps back, hands already going to his own tac gear. Joe doesn’t watch, for all that he loves watching the process of Nicky peeling himself out of his gear. He sheds his own right where he’s kneeling, barely remembers to store weapons somewhat safely. Nicky didn’t tell him to crawl, but there’s no way he’s getting up off his knees, so Joe crawls over to the pristine bed and onto it, arranges his knees wide apart and holds his ass up high and buries his face in his arms. He feels so fucking vulnerable like this, laid bare for whatever Nicky wants to do to him. It’s delicious.

The rustle of Nicky undressing is followed by the mattress dipping, and Joe tries not to tense in anticipation. The first _smack_ of Nicky’s palm against his bare ass still catches him by surprise and makes him shout.

“Twenty for the _babe_ ,” Nicky says behind him, his hand fondling Joe’s smarting ass. “Twenty for the _honey_. You’re counting.”

“Yes sir,” Joe gasps out, digging his fingers into the bedding. “Starting now?”

A low chuckle and a squeeze of his ass. “Starting fresh,” Nicky decides, and Joe whimpers.

Nicky doesn’t hold back on the next slap, and Joe’s “One!” is more of a yell than a number. Nicky doesn’t stop though, just delivers the next slap. Joe sobs out “two,” and then concentrates on not losing count and not squirming as Nicky lays slap after slap to his ass, hard and stinging and so fucking good Joe could come from this alone.

He doesn’t dare.

By the time he manages a whimpered “twenty!” his ass is burning, his whole body is on fire and his cock is dripping between his legs. He very nearly screams when Nicky’s fingers wrap around it, his skin hot from spanking Joe’s ass, and give him a firm stroke.

“Do you think I should let you come?” Nicky asks conversationally, and Joe _knows_ there’s a catch there somewhere, but Nicky’s hand feels so good and he’s so far gone all he manages is a choked-out “yes sir, please sir may I come, please…”

Nicky’s fingers squeeze once, then disappear. He moans, and Joe can hear the slick sound of skin on skin over the rush of his own blood and his own gasps in his ears. “You may,” Nicky tells him, “as soon as I come… or not at all.”

Joe whimpers, doesn’t have to look to know Nicky is stroking his own cock. He knows exactly how his husband looks right now, the memory burned into his mind. He listens to Nicky moan and his breathing grow ragged. A single hitch in Nicky’s breath, a low “ _Joe_ ”, and then hot wetness splashes over Joe’s still stinging ass, over his exposed balls and against his dick.

Joe’s coming before he understands what happened.

He comes back to himself in Nicky’s arms, curled into him with his head on Nicky’s strong shoulder and gentle fingers combing his curls this way and that. It’s nice, and his ass has stopped stinging, and Joe hums and stretches. Nicky kisses his forehead.

“Back with me, hayati?”

“Hmmmm.” Joe’s not quite up to words yet, but his answer must be enough because Nicky goes back to playing with his hair. Joe sighs and closes his eyes and listens to Nicky’s heartbeat, enjoying the warm laziness weighing his limbs down.

Eventually, Nicky coaxes him out of bed with gentle hands and the promise of a hot bath. Joe must look sufficiently pleading, because Nicky chuckles and gets into the warm water with him, his chest to Joe’s back. His hands are gentle as they drag a washcloth over Joe’s skin and sluice water through his sweaty hair.

Joe very nearly falls asleep in the bath, pampered and held and feeling safe in Nicky’s arms. Nicky wakes him with a gentle nip to his ear. “Bed, Joe;” he murmurs, sounding amused, and yeah okay, Joe can drag himself out of the water at the prospect of sleeping curled into Nicky.

He wakes feeling warm and content and lazy with it… and to a warm hand fondling his ass. Joe blinks his eyes open and peers up at Nicky, stretching under his hand. “Want something, amore mio?”

Nicky smirks at him, his hand squeezing Joe’s butt. “Did you think we were done, hayati?”

Joe thinks back to… last night? He has no idea how much time has passed, but he remembers Nicky’s voice in his ear. _Twenty for the **babe** ,_ Nicky had said, _twenty for the **honey**_. Most of what followed is made hazy by lust and endorphins and the delicious, delicious pain his lover doled out, but… Joe recalls sobbing out “twenty” and begging to be allowed to come, because he was too far gone to remember anything but the burn of his ass, the need in his cock.

Nicky let him come…but that doesn’t mean he’s off the hook for those outstanding twenty spanks. Joe shivers and blinks up at Nicky, licks his lips. “No sir,” he breathes, arousal already a hot curl in his belly. “Sorry, sir.”

Nicky hums and delivers a light slap to one cheek, not nearly enough to even really sting. Joe moans for it anyway, watches Nicky’s eyes darken.

“Since you got off easy last night, I think we’ll make it a little harder for you,” his husband says. Joe whimpers, blood rushing to his cock so fast he should feel light-headed, and Nicky chuckles. “Up,” he orders with a tap to Joe’s ass, and it shouldn’t be possible to get any harder, but Joe’s dick manages it. Getting into the position Nicky wants him in is almost more muscle memory than conscious decision, and the hand stroking down his back in praise makes him shiver.

“Stay,” Nicky murmurs, tapping Joe’s ass again before he rolls out of bed. Joe misses his warmth instantly.

This is one of _their_ bolt holes, and as such it’s far better equipped for their needs than one of the “family” safe houses. Nicky is back within moments, mattress dipping under his weight. His mouth trails hot kisses down Joe’s spine, sharp teeth nip at his ass and Joe almost expects Nicky’s tongue against his hole next… but it’s fingers instead, slick and a little cold. Joe grits his teeth to keep from pushing back against them, but he can’t stop the greedy twitch of the muscle. Nicky laughs.

“Your body knows what it wants, Yusuf.” A teasing dip inside, just a hint of the fullness he craves. “Such a greedy thing you are.”

“Only for you sir,” Joe promises, shivering with need. “Please sir, may I have your fingers?”

“All of them, hmmm? My greedy little slut,” Nicky purrs, and Joe trembles and flushes at _that word_ rolling off Nicky’s tongue. He says it with such affection it might as well be an endearment, full of warmth yet still feeling so filthy. There’s more slick getting rubbed over his hole, then fingers – and as Nicky promised, it’s all of them. Joe’s body takes them greedily, protesting the sudden stretch just a little. Joe moans, his back arching as Nicky pushes deep on the first slide in, three fingers stretching him wide.

“Hold still,” Nicky purrs, his free hand delivering a stinging slap to Joe’s thigh. “Be good for me, Yusuf.”

“Yes sir,” Joe gasps out, not quite sure what language he’s using. All he knows is that he’s full and wanting more, but Nicky’s command is holding him still, unmoving except for the twitching of his cock and the flex of his muscles around Nicky’s fingers.

Nicky pats his thigh, fingers stroking and rubbing and teasing, and then they’re gone and Joe’s empty, hole fluttering around nothing. He whines, then breaks off on a gasp when something hard and cold and thick nudges against his entrance. His body stretches around it, then swallows it whole – and there’s a nudge again, the next part of the toy. Joe sobs as he realizes which toy Nicky is stuffing him with.

“Ten beads for twenty spanks,” Nicky tells him, sounding a little out of breath. The second ball slips in and Joe shouts as it nudges against the first, the smaller metal balls inside vibrating with the movement. He tries to hold as still as possible as Nicky feeds the remaining balls into his hole, stretches him on their girth again and again – and _oh_ , Nicky is playing dirty. The last ball slips in, Joe’s hole clenching around nothing but the thin silicone keeping them connected for a moment before there’s the press of a plug into him, stuffing him even fuller. Nicky taps the base of the toy, and Joe sobs with the wave of sensation it causes. He wants to squirm, wants to reach for his cock and stroke himself until he makes a mess of the sheets. _Hold still_.

Nicky’s hands are fondling his butt again, stroking and squeezing. “Now,” Nicky says, in _that tone_. Joe whimpers. “You’ll take those twenty slaps for me, and you’re not going to come until you’re allowed to. If you lose count, we start again. If you come, we start again. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Joe whimpers. He has no idea how he’s going to do it, but he will because Nicky wants him to. He breathes, letting the strokes of Nicky’s hand guide him, and bit by bit the burning need lessens to a manageable level. Joe’s body relaxes, just a little.

“Good boy,” Nicky purrs, and then his hands are gone from Joe’s ass. He doesn’t start slow, though the first slap isn't at full strength either. It stings and rocks the plug and the beads in Joe’s hole. His cock twitches and drools, and Joe sobs out “One!”

The next slap is a little harder, delicious pain and delicious pleasure burning through him. “T-two! Three! Four! _Five_!”

Nicky gives him no break, no mercy. The slaps rain down onto Joe’s ass one after the other, the tips of Nicky’s fingers catching his balls occasionally. Joe sobs for each slap, gasps out the count. He’s aware of nothing but the fullness of his hole, the vibrations of the balls as they’re jostled with each slap, the solid weight of the plug keeping him stuffed. He’s aware of nothing but Nicky’s hand, the delicious ache spreading over his ass, the burning need in his cock.

He’s Nicky’s, to do with as his husband pleases.

Joe’s shout of “Twenty!” is more a sob than anything else, and his breath hitches in the absence of another slap. Nicky’s touch turns gentle, stroking Joe’s hot ass as kisses trail up and down his back.

“Good boy,” Nicky tells him, “my perfect Yusuf, you took those so well, so beautiful for me. Breathe for me, baby, shh, I’ve got you…”

Joe sobs and shivers, turning his head into Nicky’s caressing hand and mouthing at his fingers. He needs, needs so badly. “Please sir,” he whimpers out against Nicky’s fingers, flicks his tongue out to lap at them. “Please please please…”

Nicky shushes him with gentle words, urges him onto his side and then his back. Joe moans and writhes as the movement jostles the beads, rubs them against his prostate. His dick is so hard he thinks he might burst.

“I’ve got you,” Nicky promises again, stroking Joe’s face. “Just a little longer for me, Yusuf. You can keep it just a little longer for me, can’t you?”

“Yes,” Joe whimpers, “please sir, please need you so bad please…”

Nicky kisses him, soft and slow, and then he’s gone – kneeling between Joe’s wide-flung legs. “You’re going to come on my fingers,” he promises Joe. “Watch.”

The plug is tugged out, leaving his hole fluttering in anticipation. Nicky doesn’t play around, pulls the beads out one by one with steady hands. Joe sobs for each one that slips free, pulls him open wide and then leaves him empty. His cock twitches and drools, and Nicky’s smirking mouth is _so damn close_ …

The last bead slips free, his body clenching around nothing. Nicky meets his eyes. “Now, Yusuf,” he says, then his fingers push in deep and that wicked, wicked mouth slips down over Joe’s cock.

Joe screams.

The first thing he’s aware of, as always, is Nicky.

Nicky’s arms wrapped around him, warm and secure, Nicky’s scent in his nose and his voice in his ear. It’s a low murmur of love and affection, and Joe drifts on it for a long, long while. He’s more relaxed than he’s been in weeks, all the tension melted out of his body. It feels so good, he would purr if he could.

“Joe? My love, are you awake?”

There’s amusement in Nicky’s voice, and Joe frowns a little and tries to open his eyes. “Hmmm.”

A low chuckle. “It’s okay, keep your eyes closed. Can you drink a little for me?”

Something nudges Joe’s lips, and he opens without thinking about it. It’s a straw, and a careful suck reveals Nicky brought him cool mint tea, made exactly the way Joe loves it. He hums his pleasure and drinks his fill, and then he eats the morsels Nicky’s fingers nudge against his lips. Chocolate, nuts, dried dates… Joe kisses those fingers in thanks, and Nicky murmurs words of love into his ear and hugs him closer.

When Joe finally blinks his eyes open, it’s to the warm sunlight of late afternoon coming in through he half-pulled curtains, and Nicky’s smile. “Hey,” the love of his life greets him, cups his cheek in one big hand, and Joe smiles back and nuzzles into that palm. His body isn't sore, has left him to reminder of what Nicky did to him, but the memory is there nonetheless, crystal clear and sharp.

“Thank you,” Joe murmurs, presses a kiss to the center of Nicky’s palm. “I needed that.”

“I know,” Nicky agrees with a wry tilt to his lips. “I love you, but please never use those ridiculous names again.”

Joe laughs and snuggles into Nicky. “No promises, my heart.”


	7. On kidnappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky gets kidnapped. Joe isn't worried, but then, he's well-prepared and happens to enjoy he mood Nicky is usually in post-kidnapping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags for this chapter:  
> canon-typical violence, kidnapping, implied killing of kidnappers, D/s dynamics, oral sex, dirty talk, anal sex, anal plugs, multiple orgasms, top Nicky, bottom Joe, dom Nicky, sub Joe, rough-ish sex, coffee dates immortal style

Getting kidnapped is, interestingly enough, something one can get used to.

The first time it happened, Nicolò panicked.

These days, waking up with the slight headache that indicates tranquilizers and tied to a chair barely rates a mild spike of adrenaline. Nicky raises one eyebrow at the guy who’s taken up a position in front of him – obviously thinks he looks intimidating, which he really, really doesn’t – and relaxes in his chair. “Are you sure you thought this all the way through?” he asks.

“Pretty sure, yeah,” Kidnapper Numero Uno answers. “You’re not armed,” Nicky barely manages to keep from scoffing, because yeah, no. He can _feel_ the weight of his favorite knife still in its sheath along his spine, and since he’s still wearing his boots he’s pretty sure the one hidden in the sole of the left one is still there, too. “And your friend needs to be free so he can bring us the drive he stole from our business partners.”

Ah, great. They won’t have to dig through hours’ worth of paper trails then, if the rest of their targets make themselves available so neatly. “And what exactly makes you think he’s going to do that?” Nicky asks, leaning back in his chair. “Because let me tell you, he doesn’t do what I tell him to do half the time, and I’m married to the guy.”

It’s too bad Kidnapper Numero Uno is wearing a ski mask, because Nicky would really have loved to see the expression that goes with the sputtering.

“Even better,” and ah, that’d be Kidnapper Numero Due, and he’s not wearing a ski mask. Doesn’t do him any favors, though. “He’ll be very interested in getting you back safe and sound then.”

Next thing Nicky knows, he’s getting backhanded – hard enough he can feel his lip split and bleed. Fuck, he’s going to have to make sure it bleed enough nobody notices the wound closing. Nicky prods at it with his tongue and grins, wide and challenging. “Was that supposed to hurt? Because my husband can hit harder than that,” he taunts. Kidnapper Numero Due snarls at him, and this time it’s a fist to his cheek. Nicky spits blood from where he cut his cheek on his teeth and grins.

Kidnapper Numero Due raises his fist again, but Kidnapper Numero Uno stops him. “Enoguh,” he says, “he’s bleeding, that’s enough for a pic.”

Ah, so that’s how it’ll be. Nicky sucks a little on his lower lip, feels the wound split open again, and concentrates on freeing his hands.

Joe knows how to tie better knots than these guys, too.

Joe’s phone rings. The number flashing on the screen is the one belonging to Nicky’s burner, and he frowns – usually Nicky will use his actual phone to call him. “Nico?”

“Not quite,” an unfamiliar voice on the other end says. Joe sighs without making a sound. “We have your… _husband_. I am sending a picture of him so you know we are not lying.”

On cue, Joe’s phone chirps. He opens the file and snorts at the photo of Nicky, lip split and bleeding, cheek reddened. Nicky’s all but sprawled in his chair, knees wide and inviting, and there’s a challenge in his eyes. Joe lifts the phone to his ear again.

“Yeah, no,” he says and relishes in the splutter on the other end of the line. “You don’t have _him_ , he’s got _you_. I hope you have your affairs in order. Bye.”

He hangs up to more spluttering and an attempted threat and switches apps, grinning when he sees how close Nicolò’s actual phone is. He’ll need maybe ten minutes to get there, so he has more than enough time to prepare.

He knows better than to show up unprepared.

It’s an abandoned warehouse, because of course it is. Joe sometimes wonders if kidnappers are organized in some kind of club and to keep their membership, they have to fulfill certain clichés.

He draws his gun just to be on the safe side and climbs up the side of the structure to enter through one of the holes that probably held a window once upon a time. He needn’t have bothered, of course. There’s a neat pile of bodies to one side, and Nicky is sprawled in his chair, playing absently with his favorite blade. He looks up when Joe jumps down from the ledge, and the grin playing around his mouth has Joe’s body stir with fresh interest.

“You’re running a little late, hayati.”

“I can see that,” Joe agrees, glancing at the neat pile in the corner. “Were they that incompetent or that insufferable?”

“Both,” Nicky informs him, pushing up from the chair. He sheathes the blade in one smooth move – Joe’s dick twitches – and saunters up to where Joe’s standing, all loose limbs and swaying hips. “They couldn’t tie a fucking knot, and they didn’t know how to hit properly, either… amateurs.”

“I’m so sorry,” Joe offers. “What do you want, hmm?”

Nicky presses close, winds his arms around Joe’s shoulders and his fingers into Joe’s hair. His gorgeous eyes are dark with lust, and Joe can feel how hard he is where he’s pressed against his hip. He licks his lips, slow and provocative. “You know what I want,” he purrs. “Make it good and I’ll fuck you after.”

Joe swallows, dick growing harder in his pants. He grabs Nicky by the hair and kisses him, softer than he knows Nicky wants but he needs that moment of gentle reassurance. Nicky doesn’t bite him, so he must’ve noticed.

Joe tightens his grip on Nicky’s hair and pulls his head back when he’s ready. Nicky hisses in pleasure, then sinks to his knees between Joe’s feet and reaches for his belt. Joe lets him undo the belt with his hands, then tugs on his hair again, a warning. “Hands behind your back, baby. Don’t make me show I can tie better knots.”

Nicky laughs, his voice rough already, and crosses his wrists behind his back. Then he leans back in and works Joe’s jeans open with his teeth, pulling the button free and using his tongue to coax the little tab of the zipper between his teeth. He mouths at Joe’s erection through the fabric of his underwear, openmouthed and so obviously gagging for it, Joe can’t wait another minute. He pushes his pants down enough to free his dick and wraps his fingers around the base, taps Nicky’s lips with the tip. Nicky whines and strains against the grip in his hair, flicking his tongue out for a taste. Then he wraps his lips around the tip and sucks, and it’d take a stronger man than Joe to hold out against that. He holds Nicky still with the grip in his hair and starts to move his hips, fuck his cock into that hot, wet mouth that takes him in so greedily. Nicky moans around his length, full lips stretched wide. He’s a picture of bliss, drooling around Joe’s cock fucking his mouth, his throat. He doesn’t even gag when Joe pushes in deep, just shivers all over, tongue pressing against Joe’s cock as his throat works. Joe grits his teeth, reminds himself sternly this isn't about _him_ , and sets a pace that drags his cock almost all the way out before he pushes in deep again, letting Nicky feel the whole length of it. Nicky groans appreciation, licking and sucking whenever he can. He doesn’t even strain against Joe’s grip in his hair anymore, fully focused on the cock in his mouth.

It’s beautiful, and more than enough to ruin Joe any day.

“Please, baby,” he eventually manages, “fuck, Nico, please let me come, please…”

Lust-blown eyes flick open, Nicky pulling off Joe’s cock just barely enough to speak. “Come down my throat,” he orders, his voice a raspy ruin already. He sucks Joe’s dick back into his mouth immediately, and with permission given, Joe fucks in deep a few more times before he can feel his balls draw up tight. He presses in deep, feels Nicky choke around him, and comes down his throat, then pulls back a little so Nicky can taste the next spurt.

Joe’s knees feel weak and he wants to kiss Nicky, so he sinks down to his knees in front of his lover and does just that, licks his own taste from Nicky’s tongue. His husband allows it for a long moment, then nips Joe’s lower lip, hard. Joe winces and pulls back, strokes Nicky’s hair where he’d gripped it. Nicky’s still looking well-fucked, lips red and puffy from Joe’s cock, but his eyes are clear again. He smirks, and Joe swallows.

“That was hot,” Nicky purrs, and his voice still holds that fucked-out quality that makes Joe’s poor cock twitch where it’s going soft. “Now… were you good for me, Joe?”

Joe’s mouth goes dry, and he nods. The smirk on Nicky’s lips widens as he stands, moving so fluidly as if his erection wasn’t all but tenting his pants. Joe watches him slowly open his belt, his pants, then stroke one hand over the outline of his hard dick. Nicky’s eyes go heavy-lidded again. “Get up,” he purrs. “Up against that wall, hayati.”

Joe scrambles to his feet and to the wall Nicky pointed at, leaning against it with his weight on his forearms and his ass angled up enticingly. He knows how he looks like this, knows what it does to Nicky when he glances back over his shoulder and spreads his legs just a little wider…

Nicky _growls_ , and then he’s pressed up against Joe’s back, sharp teeth nipping at Joe’s throat. “You fucking little minx,” Nicky growls against his skin. “Just came down my throat and already gagging for it again, aren’t you?”

Joe can’t deny it, because he’s always hungry for Nicky but especially Nicky in this kind of mood. “Please,” he breathes, tilts his head to give Nicky more room. “Please, Nico, c’mon, want you!”

Nicky’s hands grab at his ass, squeeze and pull him open. His fingers tap the base of the plug, then grasp it and pull, slowly. “Which one did you pick, amore mio?” Nicky murmurs into his ear, voice still a little rough from earlier. “One of the smaller ones? Or did you use the big one, the one that stretches you out nice and wide for my cock, hmm?”

Nicky’s _mouth_. Joe groans and clenches around the toy as it slips out of him, so slowly he can feel his body try to pull it back in. “The big one,” he whispers, flushing with the admission. “Wanted to be ready… fuck, Nicky, _please_!”

Nicky’s teeth nip a sharp line down Joe’s throat. “Good,” he purrs. The plug slides out, and Joe whines. Nicky chuckles. “Be very good and hold this for me,” he breathes against Joe’s ear, “we have to make sure you’re nice and plugged once we’re done, no?”

Joe’s dick twitches and starts to fill out again, and Joe closes his eyes and takes the toy from Nicky, closing his fingers around the warm silicone. Nicky’s fingers rub over his open, empty hole and he groans. “Fuck, you’re dripping. How much lube did you use, baby?”

“Enough so you can use me,” Joe admits, blushing harder at the words. Nicky’s fingers slip in, so easy and accompanied by a slick noise, and then he’s pressed snug against Joe and his cock is nudging against Joe’s hole, and Joe’s breath leaves him on a sob as Nicky pushes in and fills him, hard and hot and deep and _perfect_.

Nicky’s groan is low and growly, sending more shivers down Joe’s back, and then he’s moving, fucking Joe hard and fast and deep, just the way Joe did to Nicky’s mouth earlier. It feels just as good, even if it burns with the overstimulation. Joe’s dick is growing hard again between his legs, but with one hand holding his weight and one hand holding the plug, there’s no way he can reach down and stroke it. The realization that he’ll either come on Nicky’s cock or not at all shouldn’t really be as hot as it is after all this time.

Nicky’s pace doesn’t change, but his hands grip Joe’s hips harder where he’s holding onto him, and his voice is deeper, breathless. “We’re going to have to get rid of them,” he croons into Joe’s ear, and his cock hits Joe’s prostate. Joe clenches around the thick length splitting him open, trembles in Nicky’s hold. “You’ll be full of my come the entire time, baby… and when we’re home I can just bend you over our bed and take you again, and you’ll still be nice and open and wet for me.”

Joe curses, nearly sags into the wall. “Yes,” he agrees, desperation in his voice and one wouldn’t know he’d come down Nicky’s throat not fifteen minutes ago, he’s fully hard and leaking and it feels as if he hasn’t come in days. “Fuck, Nico, please let me come, please…”

“So needy for me,” Nicky purrs. His teeth dig into Joe’s throat, sharp and perfect. Joe shouts his pleasure. “I’m close, hayati… be quick if you wanna come.”

Fuck, fuckfuckfuck… Joe closes his eyes, sucks in a breath, and then the need building in his belly spills over and words spill from his lips. “Please, Nico, please give me your hand, please I can’t… need your hand baby, please…”

A low growl against his throat, fingers slipping from his hip to his dick, dry and familiar and just what he needs. Joe moans, babbles his thanks as Nicky strokes him and fucks him and _wrecks_ him. He spills over Nicky’s fingers, then mewls when those fingers tap his lips.

“Clean up your mess,” Nicky rasps, still fucking into him with that damn patience. Joe’s whole body tingles, but he opens his mouth and sucks those fingers in and licks them clean. Nicky breathes a curse against his ear, and his grip on Joe’s hip goes hard enough to bruise as his hips snap forwards _hard_. Joe moans around the fingers still in his mouth, feeling his husband come against his back.

They sag against the wall for a long moment, catching their breath. Joe lets Nicky’s fingers slip from his mouth, purrs at the kiss pressed to his jaw. Nicky takes the plug from him, chuckling when Joe gives a full-body shiver. Hus husband slips out of his body and pushes the toy back in with another kiss to Joe’s cheek. “Thank you, my Yusuf,” is murmured against his ear. “Now, let’s clean this mess up so we can go home, hmmm?”

Joe hums agreement, slowly straightening. He turns and stretches, watches Nicky put his clothes to rights again, and smiles. “I brought coffee,” he offers. “The good kind.”

Nicky makes an interested noise. “Thermos?”

“In the car,” Joe agrees, bending to pull his pants up and groaning as it reminds him how well he just got fucked. Nicky smirks at him.

“You’re my favorite husband,” he declares. Joe snorts.

“I’m your _only_ husband, Nico.”

“Well, that too, yes.”

Joe laughs and wraps an arm around his beloved, and they march out of the warehouse side by side.

The coffee is shared a short while later, as they sit and watch from a convenient vantage point as the warehouse goes up in flames. As far as romantic coffee dates go, Joe prefers their variation to most others.


	8. One Time, In Malta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of _those times_ in Malta... post-movie, Joe and Nicky need some time to themselves to reconnect.  
> tags for this chapter: post-movie, fluff, lovemaking, service top Joe, power bottom Nicky, topping from the bottom, collars, piercing, genital piercings, aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from chapter four, because Joe took those piercings out pre-mission, and then they died several times, and Nicky misses them.

The first few days in Malta are spent in close orbit with each other, in constant touching distance. Nicky can feel his heart start to race whenever Joe steps out of his immediate view, and he knows Joe has the same problem.

They end up spending their first night there without getting any sleep, because the only part of their bed that is against a wall is the headboard and neither of them can sleep with their back to open space. Neither of them can sleep without feeling the other’s breath and heartbeat, either. When Nicky finally gives up on sleep and turns on the lamp, picks up bis book, Joe snuggles in against his side and they both sit with their back pressed against the headboard. Nicky reads out loud, and neither of them have any idea what happened in that book when dawn breaks. They rearrange the bedroom after breakfast, and the following night goes a little better. Joe sleeps with his back pressed to the wall, and Nicky pressed to his front. Nicky sleeps with a hand beneath his pillow, fingers curled around the grip of a gun. Joe’s hand is over Nicky’s chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his palm. Nicky’s other hand is lightly curled around Joe’s wrist, his fingers resting on Joe’s pulse.

It takes time to relax, for the serenity of their home to sink into their bones and calm them down, but it does. Slowly, so slowly, tense muscles relax. The fifth night is the first one they sleep through the whole night without startling awake. It leads to a slow, lazy morning of trading kisses and soft touches that don’t go anywhere but just feel good.

The bed is moved back into its usual spot, and that afternoon Nicky has a nap, bathing in the sunlight streaming in through the window like a big cat. Joe manages to concentrate on his book where he’s curled up on the sofa in the living room for almost the entire time Nicky naps.

Sleep is what takes up a lot of time after that, naps and nights cuddled up with each other, catching up on hours of missed rest and giving their bodies the time to refuel they so desperately need. With a little more rest under his belt, Nicky finally reclaims his kitchen and spends hours cooking their meals.

Two weeks into their stay, Joe walks up to Nicky as he’s making another batch of pasta and humming an old favorite under his breath. Joe _was_ intending to just hug him and watch him work for a little bit… and then he’s nuzzling Nicky’s neck, and Nicky is twisting in his arms to kiss him, and instead of a sweet little kiss that leaves them smiling and Joe wandering back to his book, the kind they’ve shared the entire time they’ve been here… Nicky licks deep into Joe’s mouth, fists both flour-covered hands in his shirt and holds him close. _Oh_ , Joe thinks with the two brain cells that haven’t given up yet.

Nicky is as wide-eyed as Joe knows he is when they part. There’s a pretty flush on his cheeks, and his lips are just a little wet from kissing. The sight goes straight to Joe’s dick, which twitches in actual interest for the first time since Marrakesh.

“Let me finish this,” Nicky whispers. “But then I want you, hayati.”

Joe nods, rests his forehead against Nicky’s. “Is it okay if I stay here?” he asks, and Nicky laughs and kisses him again, warm and sweet.

“Very okay, yes.” Another soft kiss. “Just keep your hands in decent places.”

It takes a few more of those soft, playful kisses before Joe is ready to let Nicky turn back around. He does as Nicky asked, hands staying on his belly or hips, and rests his chin on Nicky’s shoulder as he watches him mix and knead the dough. Nicky’s muscles flex and work beneath his shirt, beneath the soft, silky skin Joe knows hides beneath the fabric, and it’s an exquisite tease.

He knows better than to truly interrupt Nicky when he’s in the process of making pasta, though… even if they’re not playing, Nicky will make him pay for that.

Nicky is sprawled over their bed, naked and beautiful in the afternoon sunshine, a feast to be devoured, and Joe is a man who only now realizes he was starving. Nicky meets him with the same kind of hunger, the same burning need to reaffirm this part of their relationship, too. His nails leave burning scratches down Joe’s back when Joe sucks marks into his throat, bite into the meat of his shoulders when Joe nibbles and sucks on sensitive nipples. None of the marks they leave on each other stay, of course – their immortal healing has its downsides.

Hunger is raging in Joe’s blood, in his belly, but he doesn’t allow it to rush him. He kisses his way all over Nicky’s beloved, familiar body – broad chest, sensitive nipples, that spot low on his ribs that always earns him a gasp and a moan, Nicky’s body arching up to meet his mouth.

Joe turns his head and kisses the palm that cupped his cheek, then the tips of each finger, the back of Nicky’s hand. He turns it in his grasp and kisses the inside of his wrist, the spot where his pulse flutters against Joe’s lips. Nicky’s smile is warm, his eyes a little wet with emotions, and Joe smiles, crawls back up to kiss him again.

“Light of my days,” he whispers against that familiar mouth. Nicky’s hands stroke into his hair, cup his head with such care as if Joe was something breakable. He is, for Nicky. “My true North. How do you want me?”

“Slow.” Nicky’s fingers stroke Joe’s hair, massage his scalp. “Let me feel you, my love.”

It should be torture, to go slow when his body has rediscovered how much it yearns for Nicky’s, but it isn’t. How could it be, when Nicky is curled against him once they’re comfortable on their sides, holding him close with a leg slung over his hip and a possessive arm over his middle, his fingers tangled in Joe’s hair and nibbling at his throat? It isn’t torture, but the sweetest kind of rediscovery.

Joe takes his time, petting Nicky’s lovely, thick hair and stroking greedy hands all over that broad back, feeling Nicky’s strength, his solid form. When his hand slides down far enough to finally grope Nicky’s ass, Nicky laughs against his throat and nips at that tender spot just below his jaw. Joe jolts, fingers digging in hard on instinct.

“You just love my ass, don’t you?” the man who is his soul teases, and Joe grins into Nicky’s hair and hums, petting the flesh.

“I do,” he agrees. “I married you for your ass, you know that.”

Nicky hitches his leg higher in clear demand, though he’s grinning against Joe’s throat. Joe can tell by the feel of his lips pressed against his skin. “Oh, is that this century’s excuse?” his husband asks. Teeth nip at his skin, sharp and just the right side of hard. “Well, I married you for that glorious dick, so we’re well-matched, _sì_?”

Joe laughs and pats Nicky’s ass. “Yes.” He reaches down the side of the bed, feeling between mattress and frame, and finds the lube – along with the handles of two knives, but that’s nothing new.

Joe takes his time with this, too, stroking and rubbing and teasing until Nicky is moaning and writhing as much as he can in his position. His kiss holds a little desperation but he doesn’t urge Joe on, takes the slow fingering and the slow kisses. His hips roll with the movement of Joe’s fingers, and Joe wouldn’t need more than this, Nicky in his arms, moving with him so sweetly. Nicky wants more though, he can tell by the way he rolls his hips back into Joe’s touch, and there is no part of Joe that is equipped to deny Nicky when his husband wants him.

Sharing their bodies with each other is something that comes so easy, something that has been a part of them for so long, that to push into Nicky’s welcoming body is a little like a homecoming in itself. Nicky’s low moan, the shiver that runs through his body, is as familiar as the slow, rocking rhythm they fall into. It could be instinct, by now. Nine hundred years are a long time for some things to ingrain themselves.

Nicky arches, bares his throat for Joe’s lips and teeth. Joe holds him pinned tightly at the hip, his other arm wrapped around Nicky’s chest. They’re as close as can be, and yet Joe wants more, wants to merge their souls, their very being.

“Nicolò,” he breathes, unable to put into words what’s bubbling up in his chest.

“Yusuf,” Nicky answers, reaching behind himself to grasp at Joe, cling to him as tightly as Joe is clinging to him. “Yes.”

Joe buries his face against Nicky’s throat, and he’s not ashamed of the tears that wet Nicky’s skin. He can feel the hitch in Nicky’s chest and knows he’s not alone in this, either.

They rest snuggled up against each other, the sunlight warming them more than enough. Nicky’s playing with Joe’s hair, stroking the curls this way and that with idle fingers. Joe’s dozing, almost asleep when Nicky makes a low, considering noise.

“That was… nice,” his husband drawls, and if Joe didn’t know him so well, hadn’t felt his body shake and heard his low cry as he came not half an hour ago, he might feel insulted. Because he knows his husband, he turns his head a little to hide his smirk against Nicky’s skin.

“Just nice?” he asks. “Baby, you wound me. Was there anything missing from that?”

“Well, now that you’re asking…” and oh, that’s laughter in Nicky’s voice, too, and Joe is so delighted to hear it, he wants to yank Nicky down and kiss him breathless. “I did miss your piercings.”

Joe is laughing now, and when he raises his head to look up at Nicky, his husband’s eyes are bright with laughter, though he (barely) manages to keep it from his face. “What, so the dick you married me for isn't enough anymore?”

“You spoiled me,” Nicky shrugs as best as he can with Joe’s lazy sprawl all over him, “what can I say?”

Joe gives up and collapses back onto Nicky, laughing. His beloved joins him, and their shared mirth rings out bright in the bedroom. “Really, Nicolò.” Joe shakes his head when he’s finally caught his breath, stretches up to kiss that smiling mouth. “You are impossible.”

“But I am here,” Nicky tells him, still grinning so wide and happy. “Which means I am possible, my love.”

It feels so good, to laugh with his beloved, to just be silly for a while. Joe shakes his head and kisses Nicky again, just a gentle brush of mouth against mouth. “Do you want to put them back then?”

Nicky’s fingertips stroke up and down Joe’s back, just light enough to make him shiver. “Yes,” he eventually says, tapping a fingertip against a spot high on Joe’s shoulder. “But not today. Today is for this.”

Joe hums agreement and snuggles back in, noses into Nicky’s short hair. His last thought before he falls asleep to Nicky’s gentle touches is to wonder if he can get his husband to grow it out again.

“Joe.”

Joe swallows just from the way Nicky just said his name. His beloved can convey entire conversations with just how he says Joe’s name, and this is the voice that tells Joe he’d better do as Nicky wants, or his beloved will take it out on his ass.

“Yes, light of my eyes?” And that’s eager anticipation peeking through, and Joe shakes his head at himself, grinning. Yeah, they needed the time-out, just to be with each other, but he’s apparently just as eager to pick up their kinky playtimes again as Nicky is.

“Come here please.”

Nicky’s voice is coming from the living room, so Joe shelves the last dried plate, hangs the towel on its hook and rounds the corner into the sunlit room. His dick twitches in his pants, his downstairs brain quicker on the uptake than the one in his head.

There’s a thick rug in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, one that has been used as a surface for cuddling, reading, and all kinds of sex over the years. Today, Nicky has covered it with a plain sheet and neatly lined up their jewelry boxes and his piercing kit, and is sitting patiently, waiting for Joe.

He’s also utterly naked, and the sunlight paints his skin golden, puts highlights into his hair. Joe yearns for his sketchbook, but he knows if he goes for that now he’ll regret it.

Nicky will sit for him when the light is like this again, and Joe knows that if he truly asked, Nicky would do it now. He sighs, commits the sight to memory and walks over, pausing just at the edge of the sheet. “I see you’ve been planning, cuore mio.”

Nicky smirks up at him. “Get naked and join me?”

Joe doesn’t have far to go, but his underwear and jeans end up draped over the arm of the sofa before he crawls onto the sheet-covered rug and settles in front of Nicky. “Can I kiss you, Nico?”

“Hmm, please,” Nicky agrees, tilting his head in invitation. Joe leans in, tastes those sweet lips he’s kissed too many times to count. There’s the remains of vanilla and caramel lingering in Nicky’s mouth, along with the bitterness of the coffee he had with his dessert, and Joe licks at him until all that’s left is pure Nicky.

The hands on his chest are gentle when they push him back, but they are also firm. Joe gives one last suck to that lovely lower lip, then sits back. Nicky looks even better now, eyes dark with lust and lips red and slick from kissing. He’s smirking a little, and Joe braces himself… but when Nicky holds out one hand and Joe sees the length of red silk and silver chain draped over the palm, he feels dizzy with the rush anyway.

“Please, sir,” Nicky says softly, and Joe could no more deny him than he could stop the sun from rising in the morning.

The sound Nicky makes when the silk is looped around his throat, the short chain at the back fastened with the little heart-shaped padlock, goes straight to Joe’s dick and his own heart. Nicky threads the small key onto Joe’s necklace, rubs his cheek against Joe’s. “Get comfortable for me.”

Joe has long ago lost all shame when it comes to being with Nicky, and what they do with each other. Still, lying sprawled on his back, legs spread wide for Nicky to comfortably sit between, hips tilted up by a pillow shoved beneath his hips in front of their windows feels very exposed. Joe can feel himself flush. Nicky chuckles and strokes his thighs, slow and soothing. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Joe agrees. He knows they’re far enough up and far enough away from anyone else to be spotted through a window, and he likes feeling the sun warm his skin, likes the way Nicky looks at him. The red silk around his throat is bright in the sun, the small silver ring in front gleaming. “Everything you want, Nico.”

Nicky smiles and reaches behind himself. When he comes back with a fresh bottle of lube in one hand, Joe swallows and closes his eyes.

Nicky’s fingers stroke over his hole, slick and warm – and of course he warmed the lube, because this is Nicky. Joe doesn’t play around, doesn’t tease, just makes sure Joe is nice and slick, works him up to two fingers gentle but fast. Joe takes it, would take everything Nicky dishes out. He hums and stretches a little when the firm silicone of a dildo nudges his hole, slides in and fills him nicely. It feels good, not as good as Nicky’s cock but still nice… and then it starts to vibrate, and Joe yelps. His eyes fly open as his hips twitch, and Nicky’s grinning at him, wide and amused, the little bastard.

“Just a little help,” his husband tells him, “we want to make sure you stay nice and hard for me, right, sir?”

“Yes,” Joe agrees, breathless. He has no idea how he’s going to hold still for Nicky, but he has full confidence his beloved will have a solution for that, too.

Nicky lets him writhe on the vibrator while he cleans and disinfects his hands – and it wouldn’t be necessary with them, but Nicky is nothing if not thorough – and puts on latex gloves. He found the black kind again, and the sight of his hands in those gloves chases a shiver up Joe’s spine. Huh, interesting.

The disinfectant wipe is cold when Nicky wipes his dick down with it, and Joe whines his disapproval. Nicky winks at him and repeats the action, and Joe grits his teeth and does his best to hold still. The damn vibrator sits just shy of his prostate, and the constant stimulation makes him want to writhe and squirm all over the place.

Nicky’s gloved fingers wrap around his dick and squeeze in warning. “Hold still.”

Joe nods, digs his fingers into the sheet beneath him. His breath is coming faster, both from the vibrator working him over and from the anticipation of what’s going to come next.

Nicky’s fingers are warm even through the latex barrier. The sharp bite of the needle, when it comes, is a shock and Joe moans, clawing at the sheet to keep from moving.

“Good,” Nicky purrs. The needle slips out, and Nicky immediately follows it with the barbell before Joe’s body can heal the tiny wound – they’ve been doing this so many times by now, he’s got it timed to perfection. Joe makes a soft, mournful sound as his body heals around the jewelry. Nicky chuckles at him, letting go of his dick for a moment to clean the needle.

“Five again?” he asks, watching with dark eyes as Joe gives in to the need to move and squirms a little. He’d clenched down around the vibrator in his ass when Nicky pierced his dick, and arousal is liquid heat in his veins.

“Five,” Joe agrees, swallowing against the need in his belly. “And the Prince Albert.”

Nicky grins and sets the cleaned needle down. “You’re making a mess, hayati.”

Joe glances down at his dick, and true enough, he’s already leaking. “Sorry?”

“I’m going to have to clean that up,” Nicky tells him, and Joe is expecting another cold disinfectant wipe or maybe a damp cloth or even Nicky’s thumb. What he isn't expecting is for Nicky to wrap his lips around the tip of Joe’s cock and _suck_.

Joe’s head _thunks_ back against the floor as he moans, desperately trying not to twitch up into the wet heat of Nicky’s mouth. Nicky’s tongue swipes over the head repeatedly, wriggles against the slit as if to get every last trace of sticky pre-come before Nicky pops off, licking his lips with a wicked little smirk.

“All clean,” he purrs. “Now, before you’re making a mess again…”

Sharp pain again, rolling through Joe hot and delicious. Nicky slips the piercing in, stroking the freshly-pierced area as Joe heals around the metal, and then his mouth is back around the head of Joe’s dick, lapping up the clear fluid he’s leaking. Joe’s body clenches around the vibrator again, and Joe sobs his need. “Please!”

Nicky’s gaze flicks up to him, lips still wrapped around Joe’s cock. He slides off with a last, teasing lick. “No coming,” he purrs. “Be good for me sir, and you can do mine.”

“Fuck,” Joe says, and he means it. Nicky is going to break him one day, saying things like that. His husband just laughs and licks his cock again.

“Hold still.”

Cold disinfectant, sharp pain that fades as soon as he heals, Nicky’s warm mouth, his wicked tongue lapping at Joe’s dick and through it all, the low, constant vibration of the toy stuffing him full. Joe’s eyes fall shut again as he loses himself in it, in the anticipation and the arousal and the need burning in his veins. He’s not allowed to come, Nicky said so, but it’s getting harder and harder to hold it back.

Nicky’s kiss, when it comes, tastes of Joe’s lust and surprises Joe, who lost count of how many times the needle pierced his dick. Nicky nips his lower lip, licks into his mouth as his hand strokes Joe’s cock between them. There’s slick wetness on his fingers now, and Joe groans into the kiss as he realizes what Nicky’s planning.

Nicky cheated, the beautiful bastard. Joe knows he wasn’t far enough gone to miss the little sounds Nicky makes when he’s stretched open, and there was none of that, which means… which means Nicky must’ve done that earlier, probably when he was showering before lunch. Which means his husband sat through lunch wet and open and probably stuffed with a plug, and Joe’s brain tries to melt out of his ears right then and there.

Part of that might be Nicky, sinking down on him without even a hint of pause, his body taking Joe in as if he’s been waiting for this for hours. Knowing Nicky, he probably did.

“Fuck, Nico,” Joe gasps out, wanting to reach for Nicky’s hips, for his hands, wanting to haul him down to kiss him again. He doesn’t because Nicky didn’t say he could move.

The laugh bubbling out of Nicky is rough and hungry. “Eventually,” he agrees, wriggling a little. His body ripples around Joe’s dick, and Joe curses. “Give me your hands.”

Joe holds them out, shaking a little, and Nicky kisses both palms before reaching for the disinfectant again.

Joe watches as his beloved cleans their hands, stroking the clear liquid into his skin almost reverently. Nicky smirks, clearly feeling Joe’s dick twitch when the black latex gloves make a reappearance, though Joe still thinks they look far better on Nicky’s hands than his own.

Nicky sets the small box holding his jewelry down on Joe’s belly, just out of range of his own dripping cock, and lets Joe watch as he rubs the needle down with disinfectant again – far too slow and sensual in Joe’s opinion, stroking back and forth so suggestively Joe knows it’s on purpose. Then he holds it out for Joe to take, and his hands fall to his sides, leave him open and vulnerable.

“Both, yes?” Joe asks, reaching up to stroke his gloved fingers over one nipple. The flesh pebbles beneath his touch, and Nicky’s breath hitches as he nods.

“Please, sir.” And the combination of Nicky wearing his collar, impaled on Joe’s dick and calling him _sir_ right now, almost (but not quite) the picture of a demure sub, is doing _things_ to Joe. Nicky’s little smirk says he knows full well what those things are, but he’s holding still, letting Joe bask in the moment.

If Nicky has pierced Joe’s dick a thousand times by now, Joe has done the same for Nicky’s nipples, if not more so. They started with those, after all. The needle goes through easily, and Nicky makes a low, punched-out noise, shivering a little as Joe exchanges the needle for Nicky’s favorite ring.

“Move,” he breathes, “please Nico, just a little,” and Nicky groans and complies, rising up a little and sinking down just as slowly. The ring on his chest catches the sunlight, gleaming at Joe, and he wants nothing more than to sit up and pull at it with his teeth.

Nicky settles again, lower lip caught between his teeth. Joe swallows and drags the remains of his concentration into some sort of order, rubs tender fingers over the unpierced nipple. It’s already tight and doesn’t need the stimulation, but Nicky makes such pretty noises when Joe gets to play with these.

The second piercing draws an actual moan out of Nicky, full-throated and hungry. Joe watches him shiver and tremble, watches his dick twitch and drool onto Joe’s belly, and grits his teeth against the need to come. “Nico, please,” he manages, “fuck baby, please, need you!”

“I know,” Nicky soothes, and then he’s moving – not the way Joe hoped, finally riding him for real, but leaning forward to kiss him. It’s almost as good, and then there’s fingers on _Joe’s_ nipples, and he remembers… he’s still missing a few pieces of jewelry.

Nicky is quick about it, doesn’t tease Joe this time. He’s just as practiced with this as Joe is. He doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t pause, just shoves the needle through Joe’s nipples and then puts in the rings as Joe is still moaning for the bite. “Beautiful,” he breathes, playing with one ring with light fingertips. Then he’s smirking again, reaching into the jewelry box sitting beside them… and Joe groans at the sight of the long chain dangling from his fingers.

“Put it on, hayati,” Nicky whispers, letting the cool silver pool on Joe’s chest. Joe swallows and reaches for it.

One of the small carabiners hooks into Joe’s left nipple piercing, then the chain goes up and through Nicky’s piercings. Joe threads it through the small hoop in Nicky’s collar, too, smirking when Nicky’s eyes flash at him – but Nicky didn’t specify how Joe should put the chain on, so he can’t protest now. It means he has to lean forward a little and support his weight on his hands when Joe threads the chain through the other nipple piercing, and then the second carabiner hooks into his right piercing, effectively binding them together.

“Bastard,” Nicky whispers, smirking. Joe grins up at him, unrepentant.

“Your bastard,” he agrees. Nicky laughs and leans down to kiss him again, and then he’s _finally_ moving, slow rocking at first before he pushes himself up as far as he can go with the chain tugging at them both. It’s a delicious hint of too-much, keeping Nicky slightly bent forward as he moves, and it feels so damn good. Joe is clinging to control within a few minutes, the constant tug of the chain on his nipples and Nicky’s warm, tight body around his cock more than enough without the added stimulation of the vibrator still buzzing away inside him. He’s not even aware he’s babbling and pleading, not until Nicky’s still-gloved fingers slide into his mouth and cut him off. Joe groans, missing the taste of Nicky’s skin and loving the slick feel of the latex against his tongue at the same time.

“Make me come,” Nicky breathes, and he sounds more than wrecked already. “And you can fill me up, sir.”

 _“Let me touch you,”_ Joe wants to say, but he can’t with Nicky’s fingers in his mouth. He sucks on them, gently nips with his teeth and makes big, pleading eyes at his beloved. Nicky seems to get it anyway.

“Touch me,” he invites, and Joe’s hand practically fly up from where he’s been digging them into the sheet again. He’s still wearing the damn gloves, too, so he can’t quite feel Nicky’s skin beneath his hands, but he can feel his warmth, can see him shiver and hear him moan as Joe strokes and touches all the sweet spots on Nicky’s body, reaches down to grab and squeeze at his ass as Nicky keeps riding him, slow and hard.

Joe can tell Nicky is about to come just moments before it happens, so familiar with how his body tightens, how his moans change pitch to go a little high, a little breathy. His beloved groans, low and needy, and then he’s shivering and trembling his way through his orgasm, spilling hot and wet onto Joe’s belly and clenching down around his dick so hard it’s all Joe can do to hang on.

Nicky collapses on top of him with a low moan, nuzzling his throat. “Mmmh,” he purrs, boneless and sated. His fingertips stroke along Joe’s upper arms. “Wanna fuck me, sir?”

“Yes,” Joe’s voice as a desperate whine. He doesn’t care. “Please, Nicky. Please, I can’t…”

“Shhh,” Nicky breathes, smears a kiss against Joe’s mouth. “’s okay, hayati. Take me how you want me.”

Joe nearly sobs with relief. He holds Nicky pressed tight against his body and rolls them, then hikes Nicky’s legs around his hips and _fucks_ him, as hard and fast as his body demands. Nicky groans and slings his arms around Joe’s shoulders, holding him as Joe shivers and breaks above him.

His orgasm hurts, it’s so intense, and Joe clings to Nicky and loses himself in the pleasure-pain of it. Blackness dances at the edges of his vision, and Joe lets go.

He regains his senses to Nicky’s low humming, and warm hands stroking his back, playing with his hair. They’re still stretched out on the sheet-covered rug in front of the windows, but Nicky unclipped the chain connecting them, got rid of the gloves. Joe’s hole feels used, tender even with his immortal healing, but the vibrator is gone. Joe sighs and stretches, and Nicky’s humming stops.

“Back with me, my love?”

Joe makes a noise that might be agreement. He doesn’t want to talk, just wants to rest in Nicky’s arms and breathe in his scent and feel warm and loved. Nicky chuckles, shifts a bit. Joe makes a low noise of disapproval, and Nicky taps his lips. “Don’t you growl at me now,” he says, but it’s gentle, amused. “Here, drink a little.”

Something else nudges Joe’s mouth, and he accepts the straw and lazily sucks on it. Where Nicky got fresh mango juice from, he has no idea, but he appreciates it and shows it by turning his head to press soft kisses against the skin he can reach.

Nicky goes back to stroking his back and humming, and Joe sighs and snuggles closer.

Malta is always fun.


	9. Spank that ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky, Joe, and a spanking. This time, Nicky's the one with his ass turned bright red.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: spanking, banter, no clear top/bottom roles here, coming untouched, a hint of dirty talk, mention of oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely [luna_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_sol/pseuds/luna_sol) because her muse is apparently being a little shit. <3 I offered to spank him for her and this is the result.

Their little escapade begins, as they often do, completely by chance.

Nicky is busy putting away the detritus of his weapons-cleaning spree, bent over the table to reach the brushes on the far end, and his ass looks _spectacular_ in his jeans. Joe, who has not been one to hold himself back when it comes to touching his beloved’s body since they mutually agreed they were, in fact, lovers walks past and delivers a sharp smack to that ass. He doesn’t really intend anything with it, except maybe to tease. They do it all the time when opportunity presents itself, only this time Nicky slumps onto the table with a surprised moan.

Joe pauses, looks at his husband where he’s all but sprawled over the table now.

“Nicky?”

“Fuck,” Nicky offers in reply. He sounds surprised, but also hungry, his voice rough with sudden hunger. “That… fuck, Joe.”

Joe’s dick stir in his jeans, his own interest in the proceedings suddenly far more pressing than before. “More?” he asks, stepping closer again to stroke a hand down Nicky’s t-shirt-clad back.

“Yes,” Nicky agrees. He sprawls himself more comfortably over their dinner table, pillows his head on his arms and throws Joe a glance over his shoulder, green-grey eyes glittering. “Please?”

_Fuck_ , Joe thinks, because Nicky saying “please” in that tone always gets him. He strokes his hand down further, kneads at Nicky’s ass through his jeans. “Like this?” he asks, tugging on the fabric once. “Or do you want my hand on your naked ass, my love?”

Nicky pushes into the touch and makes a low, considering noise. “Your choice.”

“Oh, that’s how it is then?” Joe asks, grinning now. He leaves his hand on Nicky’s ass and bends forward too, kisses the corner of Nicky’s mouth. “Trying to sass me, Nico?”

“Maaaybe,” Nicky drawls, turns his head a little more to kiss Joe properly. “You started this, husband…you finish it.”

Joe chuckles and pats Nicky’s ass a little harder than strictly necessary, watches his lids flutter. “Very well.”

With the way Nicky’s sprawled over the table, there’s just enough room for Joe to open his belt and buttons, and Nicky shivers a little when his jeans pool around his ankles, followed by his underwear. His ass is paler than the rest of him, a part of Nicolò that rarely sees the sun even when they’re off “active duty”, nice and full and just waiting for Joe’s hand.

“Stop me when it’s too much,” he tells Nicky, fully aware that if he went further than Nicky wants him to go, he’d be stopped anyways. Then he lays the first smack against that tempting pale skin, watches it bloom pink and the muscle jiggle from the impact. Nicky makes a low, hungry noise and when Joe looks up, he has buried his face in his arms. Joe grins and smacks his other cheek, light blows meant to warm the skin up, watches it turn pink before it goes back to pale… and then he really starts, one hand resting on Nicky’s back to feel his moans vibrate through him as the other lays slap after slap against pale skin, turning it pink and then red as the flesh jiggles and bounces from the impacts. He doesn’t count, knows Nicolò will stop him if it gets to be too much, and there’s always their immortal healing to take care of any aches soon enough. Joe keeps them both on that knife’s edge below where that healing kicks in, his hand burning just as much as Nicky’s ass must sting. It feels good, and he’s so hard in his jeans by now, he almost wants to reach down and touch himself.

He doesn’t. Nicky’s ass and his warm back under his hand feel too good, and anyways, if he wants to jack off, he can do that after he’s taken care of Nicky. As his husband said, he started this so he can damn well finish it, too.

He gives them both a short break when Nicolò’s ass is bright red all over, resting his hot palm on the skin to stroke gently. Nicky moans and shivers, and Joe smirks, knowing well how the callouses on his palms from guns and swords and paint brushes feel against the tenderized skin. “Good?”

“Oh yes,” Nicky moans, another shiver running through him. “Fuck, Joe… more?”

“Hmmm.” Joe grabs one red cheek and squeezes, listens to Nicky’s pained moan. Nicky’s legs are spread as wide as he can go with the jeans still pooled around his ankles, an offering in itself. “Think you can come just from this?”

“Yeah,” Nicky says, shifting a little on the table. When his face emerges from his arms, Joe can see how flushed his cheeks are, how bright his eyes shine. They’re a little wet, tears clinging to Nicky’s lashes, but there’s a faint smile on his lips, too. “Fuck, I love your hands.”

“I love your ass,” Joe tells him, going back to stroking the hot skin. The red is already starting to fade to pink, and Joe knows – personal experience once more – how good it will hurt when he starts to spank Nicky again. “So it works out well, no?”

Nicky laughs, and then chokes on a moan when Joe chooses that moment to land the next slap on his ass. He doesn’t pause again, doesn’t give Nicky a break as he rains down slaps on his ass, making sure not to hit the exact same spot twice in succession. There’s no trouble with layering spanks, not now when Nicky’s body has already started to heal and Nicky is caught in that delicious spiral of pain and relief. He writhes in place beneath Joe’s hand, moans and sobs and pleads with Joe but doesn’t reach for his own cock. He gets like that, sometimes, and Joe loves being able to help him get there.

He knows the signs by now, knows them almost better than his own body: the slight hitch to Nicky’s breaths, the way his moans change in sound and volume, the way the muscles along his spine tighten just a little. “You’re so close Nico,” he purrs, his hand burning again, his dick drooling in his jeans. “So close to making a fucking mess on our dinner table, just from be spanking your ass bright red.”

“Yes,” Nicky sobs out, “fuck, please… Joe!”

Joe can almost time it from here on. “You’re going to come for me,” he tells Nicky, utterly certain. “Just… like… this.”

It takes three more hard slaps to Nicky’s ass before Nicky’s whole body jerks on the table, bucking up beneath Joe’s hand as Nicky gives a hoarse yell. His hips twitch and jerk in place, seeking friction and finding none – the edge of the table is just a little too far, but Joe is ready. He abandons Nicky’s ass and wraps his spanked-hot palm around Nicky’s cock instead, strokes him through his orgasm until Nicky is a panting, pliant mess on their table.

Joe’s own cock screams for a touch, for friction, for _anything_ , but he tells it to wait and sits down, coaxes Nicky into his lap and into his arms, tucks his head beneath Joe’s chin and holds him as he shivers and trembles his way through the aftershocks. He’s humming as he strokes his back, snatches of some long-forgotten song or other. Nicky’s weight against his dick is sweetest torture, but this is Nicky’s time now, and Joe has endured far worse, usually at Nicky’s hands.

Eventually, Nicky stirs and sits up. There’s a hint of redness around his eyes and the remains of tears on his cheeks, but his smile is soft and happy. “Thank you,” he murmurs, cups Joe’s face with both hands to kiss him. Joe purrs, kisses him back happily and hisses when Nicky’s shifting weight rubs fresh friction against his erection. Nicky smirks against his mouth.

“Didn’t I tell you to finish what you started?”

“I did,” Joe protests, stroking a single finger along Nicky’s spent dick. Nicky hisses and laughs. “You started this, habibi.”

“Oh, very well.” Nicky kisses him again, then slides out of his lap and to his knees between Joe’s legs. “Then I suppose it’s my turn to finish this.”

His clever fingers are already pulling open Joe’s jeans, tugging them down as far as they’ll go. He licks his lips once, throws Joe a wink, and then sucks him down with the kind of enthusiasm Nicky reserves for sucking cock.

Joe’s head falls back against the chair’s backrest and he moans, helpless against Nicky’s skill and his own need.

They won’t get anything else done the whole afternoon, but at that point, neither of them cares.


	10. Emerald Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe feels like wearing something a little different. Nicky enjoys it very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags for this chapter: men in lingerie, Joe in lingerie, and high heels, kissing, top Joe, bottom Nicky, anal sex, men in love, light bondage, laughter in bed, mirrors
> 
> Many thanks to Ignisentis, lunasol and beans_on_toast/hyper-fixate for helping me with his! (If I forgot someone, I'm so sorry, this has taken far too long to write up!)

Joe wakes up slowly, with the knowledge he’s safe a deep certainty in his bones. Nicky’s not in his arms anymore, but that’s not surprising because his husband has always been an early riser. Nicolò loves the dawn, Yusuf is a creature of dusk and prefers to sleep the early hours away.

Sunlight greets him as he blinks his eyes open, peeking in through the still-drawn curtains. Dust motes dance in the bright shafts, birds are chirping their little hearts out beyond the window, and Joe stretches languidly and purrs his happiness. The sheets are soft against his skin, almost like silk – which they aren’t, silk has the unfortunate tendency to cling. Joe and Nicky both prefer cotton – and a frisson of arousal shivers through Joe’s body. He hums, stretching again just to feel the sheets glide over his skin again. His gaze flicks over to the middle drawer of his dresser, considering. The shiver running through him at the mere thought tells him it’s a good idea, but last night’s lovemaking has left him with sticky residue on his skin that the washcloth he fetched didn’t clean up all the way. He needs a shower, though the memory of Nicky spread out on his back beneath him, beautiful in his pleasure, means his body wants to go back to bed now and remember a little more.

Joe sighs at his dick in exasperation and drags himself into the shower.

Nicky returns home from what was supposed to be a morning run and turned out to be more of a leisurely walk along the coast to the scent of fresh coffee wafting into the hallway from the kitchen, and Joe’s voice singing along to the radio. The happiness that explodes in his chest has him smile wide enough to make his cheeks hurt, the mental image of Joe dancing around their kitchen as he prepares breakfast vivid in his mind. He toes out of his shoes and nudges them under the jackets waiting for bad weather (and they’re going to wait a while longer, the forecast for the whole week is sun and warm temperatures, and Nicky is so happy about that he could cry. He is and will always be a child of the Mediterranean and not a fan of cold temperatures) and heads for the kitchen to find his beloved and maybe steal a cup of coffee and a kiss or five.

That plan flies out the window the second Nicky steps into the room, mostly because all thought vacates his brain at the same moment. All he can do is stand and stare while most of the blood in his body rushes south.

Joe is, indeed, dancing around their kitchen as he sings. He’s also probably making breakfast aside from the coffee that’s scenting the air, but Nicky possibly wouldn’t notice if there was a giraffe in the room unless it tried to attack him. Joe is taking up his whole attention.

The love of his life is always beautiful (at least in Nicky’s admittedly biased opinion) but today, he _shines_. Those long, toned legs are encased in thigh-high stockings that shimmer when Joe steps into the sunlight, the lacy tops wrapped snug around his upper thighs. Joe paired them with a garter belt that matches the stockings, panels of lace and panels of silky fabric hugging his waist. The garters themselves are decorated with tiny bows running down the length of them, pretty and playful. The panties are high-cut and leave the lower half of that beautiful ass bare, and Nicky _aches_ to sink his teeth into the curve. The whole set is a dark emerald green, beautiful against Joe’s skin and matching the short billowy robe Joe’s wearing. The lace trim is just brushing the lower curve of his ass cheeks, and the fabric is so sheer Nicky can see the muscles of Joe’s back shift beneath his skin as he raises his arms to reach into a cupboard.

He must’ve made some kind of noise, or maybe Joe just noticed him because his brain is actually on top of things and alerted him to Nicky’s presence. Whatever the reason, Joe turns to face him and smiles a greeting, and Nicky smiles back on autopilot, his brain still caught in a loop of _beautiful hot beautiful hot fuck_.

“Good morning Nico,” Joe says, sounding amused and happy with the world. “Coffee?”

Nicky vaguely remembers he had plans to steal a cup, but right now all he wants is Joe. Parts of his brain must have rebooted because he finds himself walking across the kitchen to where Joe’s now leaning against the counter, watching him with that amused expression on his face. (He knows exactly what he did to Nicky, that expression says, and he’s planning on repeating it.) Nicky crowds him up against the counter, cages him in with both hands gripping the countertop left and right of Joe, and leans _up_ to kiss him. Joe tastes of coffee, and he opens easily for Nicky’s kiss, so Nicky chases the taste until nothing is left.

“Hi,” he breathes when he finally surfaces for air. His voice has gone low and husky, and he can feel the shiver going through Joe at hearing it. “You look beautiful.”

There’s that smile again, the one that speaks of such happiness. Nicky kisses it just because he can.

“Thank you,” Joe purrs, hands coming up to rest on Nicky’s hips. His thumbs slip beneath Nicky’s loose shirt and stroke the skin of his hips, and with that touch Nicky’s restraint snaps. His hands come up to touch and stroke Joe’s chest beneath the lacy edge of that robe. Joe’s pecs are currently pretty defined, courtesy of spending the winter having to chop their own wood for warmth and cooking, and while Nicky loves all of Joe’s looks, he has to admit he has a certain fondness for this one. “I woke up and was in the mood.”

“I appreciate it very much,” Nicky tells him, brushes their mouths together again. Joe is even taller than usual, Nicky has to actually really lean up to kiss him, and he hasn’t dared yet to look down and see what’s on Joe’s feet. His brain might not survive. “Are you in the mood to let me play?”

He’s prepared for Joe to say no, and he’d accept it. It’s just how it is sometimes, for both of them. Nicky himself is always hungry for Joe’s kisses, always enjoys his touch, but whether he’s in the mood to get fucked or to fuck, or even in the mood for anything sexual has been subject to change over the centuries, and the same goes for Joe… but today, his beloved nods and grins. “Please do,” he adds, and the bolt of arousal that shoots through Nicky would be enough to have him on his knees even if he didn’t have plans to be just there. Joe smirks, probably able to tell from Nicky’s hitched breath and eyes what his permission did to Nicky, and Nicky digs his nails into Joe’s chest, leans up once more to kiss that smirk off his lips. Joe shivers and makes a little _hmmm_ sound against Nicky’s mouth, but he doesn’t move his hands from Nicky’s hips, doesn’t touch Nicky except where Nicky’s pressed against his front as they kiss. It’s a clear sign, and Nicky is only too happy to oblige. He holds Joe’s gaze as he sinks to his knees, slow and deliberate. His nails scratch sharp red lines down Joe’s sides as he goes until his hands are cupping Joe’s hips, all that pretty lace hiding Joe’s warm skin from his touch – but not his gaze. Nicky allows it to trail down finally, down Joe’s chest – the scratch marks have already faded – and get his first glimpse of Joe’s cock, nice and snug in its lace nest. Joe’s half-hard, Nicky can tell without even touching him. He sits still for a long moment, just looking – imagining how it would feel, to lean forward and brush his lips against that bulge, breathe warm air against the lace and feel Joe shudder beneath him. Feel him harden against Nicky’s mouth. He can almost hear the little whimper Joe would make… but Nicky has different plans, and he’s not going to get sidetracked by his own lust.

Nicky’s hands find Joe’s feet, stroke silky fabric and then find the hard edge of a shoe. Nicky traces it with one fingertip, still not looking… trying to guess which pair Joe is wearing. The pleather is cool and smooth under his fingertip, without any straps or decorations, so it’s one of the glossy pairs. Red or black then, and with the color choice for the outfit Nicky’s going to guess black. The red ones would clash, and Joe wouldn’t do that.

Decision made, Nicky smiles up at Joe and shifts backwards a little, then glances down. Black, glossy high heels greet him, gleaming in the bright sunlight and giving Joe a little extra height as well as making his feet arch prettily. Nicky hums and traces his fingertip up the middle of Joe’s foot until he can wrap his hand around the ankle. Joe hums above him and shifts a little, widening his stance, and Nicky grins.

“You’re extra accommodating today, tesoro mio.”

“You’re just too pretty, kneeling between my feet like that,” Joe tells him. His voice has gone low and intimate, and this time it’s Nicky who shivers. He doesn’t reply with words, though, just bends down to press a kiss to Joe’s ankle right above where Nicky’s hand is encircling it. Joe’s warmth is seeping through the thin fabric of the stocking, and Nicky smiles and flicks his tongue out – tastes nothing but nylon, but that’s fine, Joe’s sharply indrawn breath is more than enough for now. His thumb strokes back and forth over Joe’s ankle as he kisses his way up Joe’s calf, then when he’s reached the back of Joe’s knee his hand slips to the back of Joe’s leg, gently urging it up. Nicky can feel Joe’s weight shift, and then Joe’s leg moves, drapes over Nicky’s shoulder. Nicky holds it there with a gentle hand, turning his head to kiss up the tender inside of Joe’s thigh, hidden as it is by the silky stocking. When he reaches the lacy edge, Nicky hesitates and looks up, catching Joe’s gaze and holding it. He smirks, then sticks out his tongue and flicks one of the tiny bows on the garter. Joe’s breath hitches and the leg on Nicky’s shoulder twitches, and Nicky’s smirk widens. He keeps holding Joe’s gaze, doesn’t let him look away as he traces his tongue along the fabric, up, up, _up_ …

Joe moans when Nicky’s tongue flicks against warm, _naked_ skin. With the way Joe’s leg is slung over Nicky’s shoulder he’s held open, exposed, and Nicky makes use of that to dance the tip of his tongue along the tender skin where thigh meets torso, just along the edge of the panties. He watches Joe bite his lip, listens to the soft noises he makes and feels him shiver where their bodies are touching, and oh, he wants to wreck this man, wants to ruin Joe for everyone else once more, remind him just what Nicky can do… but he’s caught in the tenderness of the moment, in the soft rasp of Joe’s stocking against his skin, the silky sensation beneath his hand.

“What do you want my love?” Nicky asks, his cheek pressed against Joe’s thigh, against warm skin and lace. “I’m yours.”

Joe’s using both hands to support himself on the counter behind him, but his leg tightens around Nicky. “I want _you_ ,” he says. “Nicky.”

Faced with the open need on Joe’s face, in his beautiful eyes, Nicky shivers. “You have me,” he promises, and then he can’t resist anymore. Joe’s hard in his panties, visibly pushing against the sheer fabric, and Nicky’s mouth waters at the sight. He leans in and brushes his lips against that bulge, listens to the low, needy noise Joe makes and smirks. He might not be able to resist, but he is still able to tease his beloved, and Joe knows it. Nicky can feel the fine tension running through him, knows Joe wants to roll his hips into his mouth and can’t because of how he’s balanced. He slides one hand up the back of Joe’s thigh and cups that beautiful, firm ass in one palm, keeps the other firmly against Joe’s thigh to hold that leg slung over his shoulder and opens his mouth. His warm breath wafts over thin fabric, and Nicky knows from personal experience how that feels – a hint of what Joe really wants, a tease, but not enough. Never enough. His tongue flicks out again, traces a line up Joe’s dick through the lace. He tastes a hint of _Joe_ through the thin fabric, and Joe groans. It could be Nicky’s name, or it could be a curse, Nicky’s not quite sure and doesn’t care. He tilts his head and closes his lips around the bulge, presses his tongue against the fabric and sucks a little. Joe shivers in his hold, muscles flexing in Nicky’s grasp. “Fuck!”

“Eventually,” Nicky agrees, grinning. He looks up at Joe along the length of his body, at his flushed cheeks and bitten-red lips. “You’re so beautiful like this, my love.”

“You’re a fucking tease,” Joe tells him. The heel of his shoe presses into Nicky’s back through his shirt, a desperate attempt to get his mouth back where Joe wants it. Nicky smirks and noses lower, mouths at the swell of Joe’s balls through thin fabric. He keeps at it until Joe whimpers, then makes his way back up to suck and lick the taste of him where Joe leaked into his panties.

“You taste so good,” he murmurs. “And you’re so hard for me, habibi.”

“Still a tease,” Joe whines, and the leg he’s standing on is trembling now. Nicky turns his head to kiss his thigh, then gently helps him slide his leg off Nicky’s shoulder. Before Joe can sink his fingers into his hair and hold him still, Nicky stands up and presses himself against Joe’s front, kisses him to share his taste. (Not that he’s opposed to Joe taking control, not at all. He just wants something else.)

Joe kisses him back greedily, fingers in his hair and on his ass, holding him still as he is finally able to move, rock against Nicky and give himself a little friction. Nicky purrs and lets him, kisses Joe until they’re both breathless and a little desperate. Then he nibbles his way to Joe’s ear and bites the lobe. Joe gasps out a low curse.

“I want you to fuck me,” Nicky whispers into his ear. “Looking just like this, my love… pin me down and give it to me so good.”

Joe growls, his hands going hard where they’re holding onto Nicky. “Oh, you’ll get it good,” he promises. “All that teasing…”

“You love it,” Nicky whispers, shivering with the promise in Joe’s low voice. “Yusuf….”

“Bedroom,” Joe tells him, the hand in his hair tightening a little. Nicky tilts his head back and offers his throat with a sigh. Warm lips brush against tender skin. “No lube in the kitchen, and you’ll need it.”

Nicky shivers and nods, but he goes back for another kiss anyway. He can’t help it, Joe’s mouth is _right there_ and so tempting. They might’ve ended up just making out against the kitchen cabinets until Nicky ran out of patience and sank to his knees again to blow Joe, but his husband eventually nudges him back and takes his hand. “C’mon, bedroom.”

Nicky allows himself to be tugged along, because while he’d love to keep his hands on Joe even as they stumble their way to the bedroom, the sight he has trailing after his husband is so much better. The heels mean Joe’s hips are swaying as he walks, and Nicky is lucky he knows the layout of their home so well because if it wasn’t for that, he’d probably run smack into a door jamb because he doesn’t take his gaze from Joe’s ass for a single step. He barely notices they’ve reached their bedroom before Joe pulls him close and trips him up onto their bed. Nicky laughs as he falls, and when he surfaces from their bedding Joe is grinning at him, too.

“You were a little distracted, light of my eyes.”

Nicky shrugs and stretches out on his back. “I always am when you look that beautiful. Come here, I miss you.”

“You’re also overdressed,” Joe tells him, but he crawls up onto the bed and between Nicky’s legs anyway to kiss him again. Nicky purrs and kisses back, lets Joe take the lead. He tries to help with undressing him but Joe growls and bites his lip, and Nicky laughs into their kiss and stretches his arms out above his head and lets himself be undressed.

“Keep them up there,” Joe purrs between kisses, and Nicky shivers and nods. He helps Joe to get rid of his jeans and underwear by arching his hips, trembling when Joe runs a single fingertip up his cock. He’s been rock hard since he hit his knees in the kitchen, and his dick is wet with how hungry he is for Joe. The single touch is nothing but a tease, and Joe knows it. His husband smirks and touches the tip of his finger to the tip of Nicky’s dick, gathering up a little of the fluid leaking up. “So needy.”

Nicky nods, spreads his legs wide in invitation. “Please,” he breathes.

Joe smirks at him, but he reaches for the lube and slicks up his fingers. Nicky’s ready for it, aching for Joe’s fingers inside, stretching him open… but of course Joe decides now is the time to pay him back for his teasing. Nicky whimpers and writhes and arches as Joe plays with him, but Joe knows him too well to be hurried along. He knows Nicky can take it.

It feels like hours before Nicky’s writhing on three fingers, so wet he can feel it drip down between his cheeks. His cock is so hard, twitching against his belly, and Joe is just stroking his fingers in deep, avoiding Nicky’s prostate on purpose and ignoring all Nicky’s pleading. Nicky finally reaches down to wrap his own fingers around his cock, give himself _some_ relief, and Joe growls at him and snatches his hand by the wrist.

“I told you to keep your hands up there,” he purrs. Nicky whimpers, because now he’s clenching around nothing and feeling how wet and open he is, and Joe’s big hands are wrapped around his wrists, pinning him. Joe smirks at him. “I know, baby… and I know you can do it. Here, let me just remind you…”

The flowy, pretty robe Joe’s still wearing comes with a belt, and that’s what Joe reaches for. The thin, delicate fabric is looped around Nicky’s wrists in a loose tie, and Joe doesn’t even knot it, just tucks the ends in and kisses Nicky’s palms. “There you are.”

“Fuck,” Nicky whimpers, feeling as if he’s been set on fire. “Please, Joe, please… need you!”

“Hmmm, I know.” Joe kisses his way down the inside of Nicky’s arms until he reaches Nicky’s mouth. He licks inside with a low purr, and Nicky is helpless to do anything but kiss him back, splayed open beneath his lover. “You’re so good for me, ya amar.”

Heart beating fast in his chest, Nicky watches as Joe kneels between his legs and finally reaches for his panties… but he doesn’t pull them off. No, Joe pushes them down just far enough to free his cock, hard and flushed and leaking. Nicky’s mouth waters again at the sight and he swallows, and Joe grins at him and gives himself a few slow, languid strokes as if he’s not just as desperate as Nicky is. Well, maybe not quite as desperate as Nicky is, but close enough.

“Yusuf,” Nicky whimpers, and he has no idea what language he’s even using anymore. “Yusuf, please, you’re so hot, please I need you so badly, please…”

“Hush.” Joe’s big hands stroke up Nicky’s thighs, spread his legs so wide Nicky feels the ache in his hips, his thighs. “There you are my needy little thing. You’ll get what you need, don’t worry.”

Nicky’s legs wrap around Joe on their own accord as soon as his husband is on top of him, and Nicky arches as Joe pushes in, takes him in one long, deep thrust. “Fuck!”

“Mhmmm,” Joe agrees where he’s nibbling on Nicky’s throat. “Soon.”

Nicky’s legs tighten where he’s got them wrapped around Joe, and the lace of his lingerie rubs against Nicky’s skin in a teasing reminder. “Please,” he breathes. “So good, baby, please…”

“I know,” and Joe starts to move, thank _everything_ , and Nicky must be babbling because Joe’s grinning against his throat as he rolls his hips, working his way up to long, deep strokes of his cock into Nicky. It feels so good, Nicky’s writhing again in no time, helpless in the face of the pleasure Joe’s giving him. The fabric of the robe is silky and cool where it brushes Nicky’s skin, the belt a gentle reminder around his wrists to keep himself helpless for Joe’s pleasure, and Nicky can barely stand it before Joe starts to trail little nipping kisses along his jaw. Nicky sobs and arches his head, rolls it to the side to give Joe more room. It means his gaze lands on the mirrored front of the fancy new closet they have in this house… and his whole body jerks, hole clenching hard around Joe’s cock.

With the angle they’re at, the mirror means he can see every flex of Joe’s back and ass as his husband fucks him. It means he can see Joe’s still wearing his heels, and the sight alone, the knowledge is enough to push him up hard against the edge of release. Joe laughs into his ear, low and rough. “Going to come on my cock, my desperate Nico?”

“Yes,” Nicky moans and unwinds his legs from around Joe, spreads them wide and plants his feet firmly on the bed. “Harder, please!”

Joe’s weight shifts, and then Nicky gets what he asked for, and now he’s dancing on that edge, trembling with how good he’s getting it. Joe knows him so well, keeps him dancing along the edge for long moments until Nicky _can’t possibly stand it a second more_. It’s a that point, when Nicky feels as if he’s about to burst into flame, to vibrate out of his skin with need, that Joe shifts the angle of his thrusts just a little bit, hitting Nicky’s prostate dead-on. Nicky gasps, out of words, out of _breath…_

“Come,” Joe growls, thrusts in again, and Nicky is gone. He can feel himself arch, knows he’s clinging to Joe as if he’s the only thing keeping him from disappearing into nothing, but for a long, long moment his body is just a mess of liquid heat and melting bones.

Joe’s nuzzling him when he finally resurfaces, draped bonelessly over Nicky in a way that tells him Joe came with him even before he can feel the slick evidence between his cheeks. Nicky runs heavy fingers through Joe’s curls and purrs his satisfaction. Then he yawns, and Joe chuckles.

“Oh no, you’re not going to nap on me now.”

“I’m not?” Nicky asks, feeling mellow and very sated. “Why not?”

“Because I want coffee,” Joe murmurs into his throat, shifting just a little. Nicky hums with the gentle scrape of his beard against Nicky’s skin. “And breakfast. And since someone didn’t keep their hands where I told him to keep them, he gets to make breakfast now.”

Nicky grins up at the ceiling. “Ten minutes? I can’t feel my legs, habibi.”

“Ten minutes,” Joe agrees with a lazy kiss to Nicky’s jaw. Nicky strokes his hair, basking in the warmth of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day! <3


End file.
